Idiot
by Nane2Bru
Summary: Parfois quand on aime, ce n'est plus la personne mais simplement l'idée de l'aimer, c'est aimer la sécurité d'être en couple, la facilité de ne pas être seul. Aimer c'est savoir laisser partir l'autre, ou savoir le laisser et partir quand le bonheur de l'autre est en jeu. Et pour cela il faut du courage, beaucoup de courage. Et pour Edward et Bella? Carlisle?


IDIOT ou Comment être malheureux dans sa vie parfaite

Parfois quand on aime, ce n'est plus la personne mais simplement l'idée de l'aimer, c'est aimer la sécurité d'être en couple, la facilité de ne pas être seul. Aimer c'est savoir laisser partir l'autre, ou savoir le laisser et partir quand le bonheur de l'autre est en jeu. Et pour cela il faut du courage, beaucoup de courage. Et ne pas y arriver c'est idiot...

Edward est un idiot... ou alors c'est moi qui suis idiote...

Je m'explique ou plutôt voici les faits.

Ça fait plus de vingt ans que nous sommes mariés, nous avons de beaux enfants. Il a un travail bien payé : il est psychiatre, il a cette capacité à lire les gens et les écouter...

Et je suis à la maison, j'ai un diplôme d'analyste en qualité, mais gérer cette famille c'est à temps plein.

Comprenez que je pourrais travailler mais si c'est pour confier mes enfants à d'autres... non merci!

Alors je gère les lessives, les activités, les RDV, les râles, les notes (bonnes et mauvaises), les révisions, les réussites, les échecs, les frustrations et je mange, je ne bouge plus mes fesses, je préfère une série à une promenade en forêt et j'en viens à douter de tout.

Ça a commencé avec un gâteau d'anniversaire de ma dernière oublié pour l'école, une facture impayée, une carte bleue bloquée, le linge pas fait, le repassage qui s'entasse, l'absence de sorties, la course entre les activités, les accrochages en voiture, une perte de sommeil.

Ben oui, pourquoi dormir alors qu'il y a tant à faire?

Ensuite le ménage non fait! Pourquoi nettoyer alors que dans une heure les enfants vont rentrer, que ça ne se verra plus, qu'il faudra que je leur râle dessus pour maintenir un tant soit peu de propreté. Et ça j'ai pas envie.

Et faire à manger... pour entendre « Encore des légumes! » « Maman j'aime pas les haricots verts », et « moi j'aime pas le maïs! » et bien mon amour de la cuisine est parti dans les pâtes tous les soirs. Au moins ils sont contents, sauf Edward qui aimerait manger plus de légumes! Moi aussi, j'aimerai surtout avoir un peu plus de tout en fait.

Et en final, Edward et moi on en est au point où je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de partir!

Ben oui, il bosse, moi pas, il range (euh ça c'est lui qui le dit...) moi pas, il a besoin de linge, je ne lave pas, je ne repasse pas! Il veut des câlins et je n'ai pas l'énergie de faire quoi que ce soit sauf de débrancher mon cerveau, ce qui est impossible.

J'ai pensé à mettre fin à mes jours, partir avec mes enfants sous le bras, mais jamais je ne pourrais les priver de leur père, il est trop important à leurs yeux et stable alors que moi, je rame, je me bats contre mes fantômes, contre moi, et plus encore.

Je vais mieux, j'ai recommencé à me doucher, à ranger les chaussures, le salon, chaque objet rangé pour moi est une victoire, pour Edward c'est tout ce qui reste qui est une défaite : la poussière, le temps passé sur internet, celui à lire, à me morfondre au lieu de ranger, laver, nettoyer, repasser et d'avoir une maison agréable.

Et j'en suis arrivée à un point où je me dis qu'il sera mieux sans moi, qu'il trouvera quelqu'un qui travaillera, qui saura éduquer ses enfants mieux que moi, qui saura lui donner une maison agréable et conviviale et tout l'amour dont il a besoin, car ce n'est réellement pas moi.

Je lui en ai déjà parlé et il n'a pas compris que je coule, que j'ai besoin d'être entendue, j'ai besoin qu'il remarque le verre que j'ai rangé, le lit que j'ai fait parce que, pour moi, c'est une victoire, j'ai besoin qu'il me donne ce qu'il donne aux autres : son sourire, son temps, sa bonne humeur, sa tendresse.

Mais quand j'ai besoin je dois venir chercher, demander les choses et c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Alors aujourd'hui j'ai laissé un massage et une lettre à chacun de mes enfants, j'ai lavé et rangé la maison, j'ai trié le courrier et les papiers, j'ai fait ma valise, pris les choses qui me sont importantes.

Et aujourd'hui je suis partie.

J'avais gardé un peu d'argent de ma famille et j'ai décidé de marcher jusqu'à la gare. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, impossible de retourner chez ma mère, je l'aime bien mais on ne se supporterait pas, mon père n'est plus, et ma sœur a sa vie à faire... Alors je marche, essayant de ne pas regretter mon geste, me répétant que mes enfants seront plus heureux avec une belle-mère stable qu'avec une mère névrosée, hystérique et en burn-out.

Je me doutais que je ne finirai pas très bien, une femme, seule, même moche, dans la rue, ce n'est pas recommandé. Alors je marche vers la gare, la tête baissée, la musique à fond dans les oreilles et je tire ma petite valise, mon trésor sur le dos, ma passion : le dessin et mes cahiers noircis d'histoires.

J'avais tout prévu sauf de tomber sur lui, le grand frère de cœur d'Edward, le confident et surtout meilleur ami de mon mari que je venais de quitter.

-Bella! Je ne savais pas que tu partais en voyage, Ed ne m'en a pas parlé...

-Euh... Sal... Carl...

Impossible de finir mes mots, tout tombait à l'eau et je devais rentrer en urgence pour tout faire disparaître. La panique me prit.

-Il n'est pas au courant, Edward, que tu pars?

-...

Incapable de dire un mot, je secouais la tête. Mes yeux se mouillaient malgré mes efforts.

-Bella, regarde-moi... S'il te plaît... Je sais que tu me vois comme le confident d'Ed mais je suis ton ami. Tu as besoin d'aide. Laisse-moi t'aider. Pourquoi tu t'en vas?

Je haussais les épaules, muette et abattue. Je n'avais aucune explication à donner. J'étais nulle, le constat était simple. Pourquoi vouloir m'aider... de quoi j'avais besoin... j'avais un mari qui disait m'aimer, des enfants géniaux. Dans l'histoire, il n'y a que moi qui déraillais.

-Pas besoin... de t'inquiéter... Je vais rentrer... Les...

-Nan nan nan... Tu ne vas pas rentrer... Je le sais et toi aussi... Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça et tu ne sais pas où tu vas... alors viens à la maison... Je te promets de ne rien dire à Ed... S'il te plait, Bella...

-N... hum hum...

Je ne voulais pas créer de soucis à Carlisle. Edward le considérait comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il était de tous nos dîners de famille, c'était le parrain de nos enfants. Il avait un travail prenant. J'allais devoir l'aider, s'il m'aidait.

-Et ne pense même pas à lever le petit doigt chez moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'une cuisinière, d'une femme de ménage. Mais tu as besoin d'un toit et d'un ami. Je suis ton ami, Bella.

Je secouais la tête, têtue. Carlisle était l'ami d'Edward et jamais je ne lui prendrais son ami. Je lui faisais du mal en partant, enfin je pensais mais après tout j'étais peut être stupide.

-Je ne choisirai pas entre toi et Edward! Viens au moins ce soir... j'avais prévu une pizza, je peux rajouter de la salade si tu veux?

-Des tomates...

-Tu veux manger des tomates? Ok salade de tomate alors.

-Et de la mozzarella. Pas de pizza pour moi!

-D'accord... viens...

Et là, impossible de bouger, je ne pouvais pas... c'était prendre une décision et je ne pouvais pas. Mes larmes revinrent. C'était la seule chose que je savais faire.

Carlisle me prit ma valise et voulut m'alléger de mon sac à dos mais je me débâtis.

Pas question que je lâche ce qui me tenait debout, quelque part mon âme était dedans.

-D'accord, je te laisse ton sac.

Pour m'aider, Carlisle passa son bras sur mes épaules et je me tendis. Le contact était insupportable. Et pourtant je crevais d'envie de contact. Peut être qu'après tout, il était ma chance, mon ami...

Sentant ma tension, Carlisle nous mit en mouvement doucement vers son appartement un petit deux pièces qui lui servait plus de bureau que de chambre. Il lui arrivait de dormir même dans son vestiaire pour ne pas perdre de temps ou pour éviter les soucis de rentrer à des heures indécentes.

Je fus incapable de monter dans l'ascenseur et Carlisle monta avec moi les dix étages sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je m'arrêtais tétanisée.

-Bella?!

-Je peux pas... Je peux pas... Je peux pas...

-Si tu peux et tu vas rentrer, j'ai un lit qui t'attend, tu sais que je dors dans le salon...

-Je peux pas...

-Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas?

-Seule... je peux pas...

-Ok... je reste avec toi...

-Tu peux pas... je dois être ...

-Non Bella... allez viens mes voisins vont se poser des questions, sinon...

-Pardon... dit-je en baissant le regard.

Je me plantais dans l'entrée mon sac dans mes bras, je tremblais, je pensais à mes enfants qui ne comprendraient pas, surtout ma dernière. Elle allait me détester et je l'avais mérité. Les larmes repartirent de plus belle. Je fus ensevelie dans des bras mais je me débâtis et partis dans la salle de bain, enfin plutôt dans la première pièce qui me tomba sous la main. Je me mis en boule contre le radiateur chaud. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'endormis, enfin je pense puisque je me retrouvais dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne et j'étais seule. Je paniquais et cherchais mon sac partout. Il était au pied de mon lit, je me ruais dessus pour vérifier la présence de mes cahiers. Je pris le dernier, et essayais de retrouver la salle de bain. J'entendis la TV en fond sonore et la respiration de Carlisle qui devait dormir.

Dans la salle de bain un mot m'était adressé

BELLA, PREND UNE SERVIETTE, UNE DOUCHE SI TU VEUX FAIS COMME CHEZ TOI.

Mes vêtements étaient ma protection alors je pris la serviette en couverture et me collais à nouveau contre le radiateur, j'écrivis un peu mais le sommeil me rattrapa, un cri de stupeur me réveilla dans la nuit. Et Carlisle tenta de me mettre au lit.

-Bella, rejoints ton lit, si tu veux je te donne une couverture si tu as froid?

-J'ai pas froid...

-Mais tu es collée au radiateur... Bella?

-J'ai l'impression de pas être seule, soufflais-je.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon lit?

-Si c'est parfait... je vais me coucher...

-Non... viens dans le salon avec moi, tu n'as pas mangé...

-Pas faim...

-Une tomate cerise?

-Nan... Je suis désolée de te faire gaspiller de la nourriture.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas… je n'ai pas mis de sauce donc elles seront encore bonnes demain. Un thé alors?

-Mmm

-Une tisane?

-Tu vas pas lâcher, hein…

-Euh nan… quel kiné je ferais si je laissais mes patients baisser les bras, quand c'est difficile.

-Surtout quand c'est difficile…

-Alors ce thé?

-Tisane…

-Bien sûr tisane… Allez viens!

Je ne bougeais pas, refusant de laisser mon point d'ancrage, ma source de chaleur, ma zone de confiance, mon radiateur. Carlisle dût me comprendre car il se leva, pour revenir presqu'immédiatement avec sa grande couverture polaire qui devait lui servir d'oreiller. Il la déplia et m'enveloppa avec. Elle avait son odeur et je fermais les yeux. Il me souleva et je commençais à me débattre.

-Chut c'est moi…

-Nan…

-Bella…

-Pose-moi… Laisse-moi…

-Non tu dois manger et boire quelque chose…

-S'il te plaît…

Mes larmes coulaient à nouveau et je me réfugiais dans un coin du canapé dès qu'il m'eut déposée dessus. La tête baissée, je vis malgré tout une tasse de tisane présentée. Elle sentait le thym, le citron et le miel. Elle me rappela les soirées d'hiver avec mes enfants et de gros sanglots sortirent. Carlisle eut juste le temps de récupérer la tasse. Il voulut me réconforter mais j'explosais.

-LAISSE-MOI ! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE VAUX RIEN! J'AI ABANDONNE MES ENFANTS! J'AI FUI! JE SUIS NULLE! JE SUIS MINABLE! POURQUOI TU VEUX M'AIDER? POURQUOI TU ES GENTIL AVEC MOI? POURQUOI? POURQUOI JE SUIS PAS FOUTUE DE FAIRE LA LESSIVE, LE LINGE, LES RDV, LE NETTOYAGE, LE RANGEMENT, LA VAISSELLE, LES FACTURES COMME TOUT LE MONDE! JE GLANDE TOUTE LA JOURNEE ET JE SUIS PAS CAPABLE! JE SUIS GROSSE MOCHE! PAS ETONNANT QU'EDWARD VEUILLE PLUS ME TOUCHER!

-Chhhh...

-MAIS ARRETE AVEC TES CHUTTTTTT J'EN PEUX PLUS, TU ENTENDS! J'EN PEUX PLUS A TOUJOURS TOUT CONTENIR! A PAS AVOIR LE DROIT DE HURLER! PAS AVOIR LE DROIT DE ME PLAINDRE! PARCE QUE J'AI UN MARI SUPERBE, AMOUREUX, CHALEUREUX, DES ENFANTS BIEN ELEVES, J'AI UNE BELLE MAISON, MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS TOUT CA JE VEUX JUSTE… JE VEUX JUSTE…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Bella?

-JE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE VEUX JE VEUX… JE VEUX… JE VEUX QUE TOUT S'ARRETE J'AI ESSAYE DEJA! MAIS J'AI PAS EU LE COURAGE! MAIS JE VAIS LE TROUVER! ET APRES CE SERA PLUS FACILE POUR TOUT LE MONDE! PARCE QUE QUI VOUDRAIT D'UNE PAUVRE FEMME COMME MOI? HEIN CARLISLE? QUI VOUDRAIT DE MOI? PERSONNE! PARCE QUE MEME MOI, JE NE VOUDRAIS PAS DE MOI! JE ME FAIS HONTE! TU DOIS ME TROUVER PATHETIQUE ALORS QUE J'AI TOUT QUE JE NE DEVRAIS PAS ME PLAINDRE, MAIS c'est pas ça que je veux… je veux qu'on me console aussi, je veux juste exister par autre chose que ce que je n'ai pas fait… C'est trop demandé de vouloir exister pour ça aussi?

-Non c'est légitime…

-T'es le seul à penser ça…

Je me mis à frissonner.

-Je peux te réconforter, juste te prendre dans les bras… Je te promets, juste ça.

-Je ne m'attendais à autre chose… Je suis mariée… avec ton meilleur ami. Et pis regarde-moi, qui me voudrait?

-Arrête!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si tu le dis…

-Tiens ta tisane.

-Merci, tu devrais pas!

-D'autres peut être, moi pas.

Carlisle passa son bras sur mes épaules et me cala contre lui, je finis ma tisane, tendue.

Devant mon silence, il finit par mettre une émission sur les destinations de voyage et je me mis à rêver à une nouvelle vie imaginaire. Je m'endormis au chaud, enveloppée dans une couverture et des bras protecteurs. Je culpabilisais mais réalisais que de toute façon à la maison je serais seule sur mon canapé accablée de reproches de ne pas me coucher tôt ou pas prête à des câlins. Je finis par penser qu'entre dormir sous un pont ce soir et être là, la chance m'avait peut être sourie.

Mais demain il faudrait affronter la réalité, les conséquences de mes actes, je savais qu'on pouvait me faire interner ou me retirer la garde mes enfants, ou simplement que ces derniers refusent de me reparler car je les avais abandonnés.

Et toute la nuit, tout ça se mélangea et créa de nombreux cauchemars à la hauteur de mon imagination. Le réveil fut douloureux, je refusais de me lever. Je sentis Carlisle se lever délicatement pour ne pas me réveiller, il vaqua à ses occupations sans bruit.

Je dus me rendormir car je sentis une main contre laquelle j'appuyais, un "repose-toi" et puis plus rien.

Le plus dur commença : la journée!

Je n'étais plus chez moi, par choix, par lâcheté. J'avais laissé tomber mes enfants et mon mari. Je décidais de rester allongée, mais ma vessie finit par avoir raison de moi.

Je me levais donc et décidais de ranger et de réinvestir la chambre que Carlisle m'avait désignée. Je refusais que mes problèmes l'envahissent alors je rangeais son salon, passais l'aspirateur et fis la vaisselle. Je réussis à grignoter les tomates cerise et un yahourt nature par stress, je n'avais pas faim. Je pris une douche, ma première depuis plus d'une semaine. Je décidais de laver mes vêtements, alors je partis à la recherche d'un lavomatic, j'y passais plus d'une heure, collée au hublot chaud à écrire et à écouter de la musique. Et je fis le chemin du retour la tête baissée de peur de reconnaître quelqu'un ou d'être reconnue.

Il était plus de quatorze heures quand je rentrais enfin au calme et je filais dans la salle de bain rejoindre ma chaleur humaine, le radiateur. J'avais pris la couverture de Carlisle, son odeur me rassurait et je fermais les yeux, me laissant envahir par la musique au point de dormir, enfin...

Je savais que je vivais décalée, mais je devais dormir quand mon corps en avait besoin et il hurlait son manque de sommeil, son épuisement.

Je sentis Carlisle me trouver, soupirer, me couvrir et repartir en parlant au téléphone. Ça devait être Edward, ou les enfants. Il assumait mon manque, mon absence mais ce n'était pas son rôle c'était le mien, celui dont je ne voulais plus, celui qui me pesait. Il ne disait rien, remplissant son rôle de parrain au delà de ce que j'attendais de lui. C'était un ami et c'était aussi le mien.

Je finis par me réveiller à nouveau et je me levais, à la recherche de Carlisle mais en vérifiant ma montre, je constatais qu'il devait encore travailler ou être avec Edward. Je me mis en pyjama et me collais contre la baie vitrée la musique à fond dans les oreilles, le regard dans le vide, perdue dans mon monde imaginaire qui m'apportait tellement moins de souffrance.

C'est dans cette position les yeux et les joues baignés de larmes que Carlisle me trouva. Il s'excusa de rentrer aussi tard, il était avec mes enfants, leur avait expliqué que je n'allais pas bien, que j'avais besoin de dormir et que je restais chez lui. Comme ça, ils pourraient venir me voir quand j'irais mieux. Mais Edward avait compris, il avait dit :

-Elle ne reviendra pas, Carlisle?

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas...

-Elle partait?

-Oui, elle partait.

-Où? Elle allait rejoindre quelqu'un?

-C'est ça que tu penses d'elle? Qu'elle parte parce qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre?

-Pourquoi elle partirait sinon? Elle a tout ici, elle n'a pas de travail et pas d'argent!

-Tu es un idiot! Je rentre et n'imagine même pas qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi! Prends soin de toi et des enfants je vais revenir demain!

-Carlisle?!

-Idiot!

Et Carlisle claqua la porte.

En tout cas c'est ce qu'il me raconta. La suite, je la sus plus tard dans la colère et la tristesse de mes enfants. Edward était furieux et notre deuxième supporta comme il put l'injustice de la situation, l'aînée le protégea, comprit ma décision mais m'en voulut de lui avoir laissé la gestion de son père, la troisième ne savait que trop penser, elle avait besoin de nous et l'idéal pour elle était de nous remettre en couple, quant au dernier, il avait besoin de moi comme moi de lui, mais l'absence d'autorité le comblait, pour le moment, et je refusais de le monter contre son père, ce n'était pas mon rôle, ça ne le serait jamais.

Mais tout ça était encore loin.

Je sentis Carlisle vibrer de tension et de colère quand je me réveillais et je pris peur. Je le choquais en partant dans la cuisine mettre la table, sans faire de bruit, sans parler, lui préparant le repas. Il m'interrompit en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-Bella qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Tu viens de rentrer, tu dois avoir faim. Je suis désolée j'ai rêvé et je n'ai rien préparé, je te promets demain je ferai tout ça avant que tu ne rentres.

-Stop, je ne te demande rien, sauf de tout faire pour aller mieux et si rêver et dormir t'aident je ne t'en veux pas. Si tu mangeais un peu aussi ça ma rassurerait mais ça s'arrête là! Tu as rangé mon appart et nettoyé, tu as pris une douche et tout rangé. Bella je ne te demande pas de me faire le repas... C'est ça qu'Edward attendait de toi? Que tu ranges, fasses le repas... Moi je veux savoir comment tu vas, comment s'est passé ta journée, ce que tu as fait, si tu veux en parler. Je ne veux pas te fliquer, je m'intéresse juste à ce qui tu es...

-Oh... D'accord...

-Alors...?

-Quoi!

-Relax, tu ne veux pas parler, ce n'est pas grave...

-Non... je n'ai juste pas l'habitude. J'ai été au lavomatic.

-Oh... Tu peux utiliser ma machine la prochaine fois, tu sais.

-Je n'ai pas osé et j'avais un peu d'argent... Je t'achèterai de la lessive pour compenser celle que je vais utiliser.

-On verra ça... quand il faudra en racheter. Pour le moment si elle te convient et que tu ne fais pas d'allergie à celle-ci. Mais tu ne fais pas mon linge et tu ne le repasses pas. Pas parce que tu n'es pas capable mais simplement parce que je veux continuer à le faire. Et tu dois avoir du temps pour toi, pour souffler te reposer.

-D'accord... Et j'ai dormi je crois, mais tu le sais, je crois t'avoir senti rentrer à un moment.

-Oui je suis rentré et j'ai eu peur car tu ne répondais pas mais je me suis rappelé que tu as craqué pour mon radiateur de salle de bain. Et je t'y ai trouvée donc ça m'a rassuré. Après Edward m'a appelé et je suis reparti. Tes enfants allaient bien, ils sont fâchés et ton fils ne va pas bien…

-C'est lui qui écope souvent quand Edward est agacé et que je ne vais pas dans le même sens. La grande est capable de s'imposer mais lui, il a pas le caractère… Il doit me détester…

-Non il est content de savoir que tu vas pouvoir aller mieux. Il sera ravi de te revoir, dès que tu en auras les moyens.

-Faut que je me dépêche d'aller mieux…

-Non, tu prends le temps dont tu as besoin, il viendra te voir ou tu iras le voir quand il ira faire du sport ou du vélo… Les autres c'est différent, ils sont un peu perdus…

-Et moi je suis en train de perdre mes enfants à cause de ma lâcheté!

-Non! Je ferai tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça!

-Pourquoi? Ce sont mes filleuls, tu es mon amie et je ne te laisserai pas perdre tes enfants. Maintenant tu veux manger quoi? Tomates?

-Je les ai mangées.

-Cool, alors salade de carottes?

-Si tu veux...

-Tu fais la sauce?

-Avec ma chance elle sera immangeable...

-Et bien je prends le risque, j'essaie depuis des années de refaire ta sauce, j'ai tous les ingrédients mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu essaies de faire ma sauce?

-Elle est super bonne, donc oui comme ton soufflé au fromage, ton lapin à la moutarde et tes pommes de terre rissolées au four.

-Je n'aurai jamais imaginé...

-Tu serais surprise. Tu m'apprendras?

-A faire quoi? Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais je ne fais pas grand chose, voire même plus rien du tout. Je suis plutôt inactive dans tous les domaines que je connais, si jamais tu oubliais.

-Non je n'oublie pas mais je n'ai rien demandé pour ce soir, demain ou dans les prochains jours ou semaines. Juste qu'un jour j'aimerai juste que tu m'apprennes et pas que tu fasses. C'est acceptable comme demande? Pas de pression, pas d'obligation, pas d'attente.

-D'accord, j'essaierai...

-Pas de promesse?

-Non pas de promesse, je ne fais plus de promesse depuis longtemps, plus depuis qu'on peut me reprocher de ne pas les tenir, plus depuis qu'on m'en attribue dont je ne me rappelle pas. Alors par sécurité, je ne fais plus de promesse, même à mes enfants. A personne en fait. Je suis désolée, Carlisle, de te décevoir.

-Je ne suis pas déçu, je suis content que tu sois honnête avec moi et que tu ne cherches pas à me faire plaisir. J'aimerai apprendre c'est tout. Je suis triste qu'on ait manipulé tes promesses au point que tu n'arrives plus à en faire.

-Au début c'est difficile et au bout d'un moment c'est comme toujours dire non à une demande, un réflexe, un conditionnement tu sais. C'est facile en fait, comme ne jamais baisser les bras.

-T'entendre parler comme ça est flippant, mais je te comprends et je suis d'accord. C'est un conditionnement... Je te demande pardon, Bella.

-POURQUOI?

-Parce que je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de ce que tu vivais, j'aurais pu t'aider avant, dire quelque chose...

-Non tu n'aurais rien pu faire, je n'aurais jamais accepté ton aide et je t'aurais contredit. Cela fait plus de vingt ans, Carlisle, je ne t'aurais pas écouté, ne culpabilise pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je culpabilise sur beaucoup de choses, épargne-moi ça s'il te plaît...

-D'accord je n'aurais rien pu faire, mais...

-Mais rien! CARLISLE...

-OK OK rien... Hey tu vas où tu n'as pas mangé!

-J'ai pas faim et je t'ai fait la sauce pour tes carottes, je vais dans la salle de bain chez mon pote le radiateur!

-Bella, je te demande pardon!

-Je sais, excuses acceptées! T'inquiète pas... ça passera demain!

-Non Bella, ça passera pas, ça va s'accumuler sur le reste et tu vas m'en vouloir et tu as raison! Je n'aurais rien pu faire mais j'aurais voulu le faire! Je ne peux pas changer le passé et ça m'énerve mais je peux assumer le présent et surtout être là quand tu auras besoin, quand tu me laisseras être là. Voilà je me tais, je te laisse.

-Tu as raison, ça passera pas. Enfin pas si tu n'avais pas dit tout ça. Je sais pas faire, je ne supporte pas les câlins, qu'on me prenne dans les bras mais j'en crève d'envie, j'en ai besoin, mais j'ai toujours demandé et j'ai pas toujours reçu et quand j'ai pas demandé, petite, j'en ai reçu que je ne voulais pas, que personne n'aurait voulu. Alors peut être que je ne suis pas à ma place mais je voudrais juste soit pouvoir m'en passer, soit arriver à recevoir...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, Carlisle m'enveloppa dans ses bras, me donnant sans que j'ai e demandé quoique soit, la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait donné depuis longtemps, du temps, de l'écoute, du respect, de la compassion et Carlisle m'avait donné un peu de lui. Il m'avait donné sans rien attendre en retour, gratuitement juste par amitié.

Devant cette réalisation, les larmes se remirent à couler, les sanglots à me secouer. Et il me tint, sans relâcher ses bras, attendant juste que le trop plein se vide, car c'était bien juste un trop plein. Je le savais… et j'avais peur de l'état dans lequel je serais quand le reste lâchera, mais je tentais de profiter du réconfort que je recevais sans me soucier de « plus tard ».

Je finis par me dégager doucement, j'essuyais mon visage avec mes mains mais j'étais gênée par mon attitude.

-Ne t'en veux pas, ne culpabilise pas!

-Je suis désolée pour ton sweat...

-Oh lui, c'est pas grave, il a déjà reçu du vomi d'un de mes patients, alors...

-Huuuu... sympa...

-Hey je l'ai lavé depuis!

-J'espère! Et merci...

-Hummm... Ah je t'en prie, mais ce merci n'était pas nécessaire... C'était juste... normal!

-Crois-moi, c'est tout sauf dans ma normalité!

-De la salade de carottes?

-Tu sais que tu m'énerves avec ta salade!

-Oh je suis désolé...

-Nan c'est moi... je vais te chiper une carotte à croquer, un yahourt nature et une tisane, la même qu'hier soir.

-Je me prends une bière, tu en veux une?

-Euh nan, vaut mieux pas...

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai essayé l'alcool pour oublier, pour me détendre, pour fuir, pour assumer... Et en final, il t'en faut toujours plus, non pas pour aller mieux mais simplement pour atteindre le même point de conscience ou d'inconscience qui te fait croire que tout ira bien. Alors de l'eau, du thé, et du multi vitamines. Le reste ne vaut pas le coup.

-C'est plutôt respectable comme façon de voir les choses.

-C'est surtout mon vécu et puis je connais les dégâts que fait l'alcool dans une famille, mes enfants méritent mieux. Leur mère est à côté de ses pompes, elle n'a pas besoin d'être alcoolique en plus!

-Alors une tisane, enfin deux.

-Ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de boire une bière, je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça!

-Pas question de te tenter et tu as raison, il y a d'autres moyens de se détendre après une journée compliquée.

Ça me faisait bizarre : pendant plusieurs années j'avais été celle qui avait accordé ma vie aux autres et là, c'était le contraire et je ne savais pas quoi dire... Encore Merci? Je ne trouvais pas que ça avait sa place. Alors je me tus et je mangeais mon maigre repas qui me cala.

-Carlisle..

-Je ne te demande pas de me remercier à chaque fois que je te tends la main, à chaque fois que je suis là pour toi.

-J'ai juste l'impression de t'être redevable de beaucoup déjà, en vingt-quatre heures.

-La plus belle chose que tu pourrais m'offrir, Bella, c'est d'aller mieux, de t'en sortir, en final. Avec mon aide, ou avec l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si c'est ton choix.

-Je ne veux personne d'autre. Je te fais confiance.

-Je suis touché.

-Mais je suis plutôt difficile à vivre, j'ai un sale caractère, je supporte pas qu'on m'aide ou qu'on me touche parfois. J'ai tendance à exploser pour un rien, je suis lunatique, égoïste, égocentrique et méchante. Et je ne veux pas te faire du mal, tu es trop gentil pour ça.

-Alors je t'arrête de suite, tu n'es pas égoïste et encore moins égocentrique sinon tu ne te rendrais pas malade en pensant à tes enfants qui sont restés avec Edward. Méchante, non, tu as des réactions épidermiques que je comprends au fur et à mesure que j'apprends à te connaitre. Tu exploses pour un rien, mais tu es épuisée, comment veux tu prendre sur toi quand tu n'as plus la moindre énergie juste pour te supporter toi? Pour le reste, quand tu as demandé de l'aide, tu ne l'as pas reçu, donc tu as appris à faire seule, comme ça tu n'es pas déçue. Quant au fait de te toucher… Bella tu as été agressée… tu n'as pas été consolée, et tu reçois peu… Tu lances tellement de signaux qui appellent « au secours » et d'autres qui disent « ne me touche pas » que c'est normal. Tu as peur de ces contacts, de ce qu'ils peuvent t'apporter : de la douleur et pas forcément du réconfort.

-Et bien... que dire?

-Je me trompe?

-Non mais comment arrives-tu à comprendre tout ça, en quoi, quatre heures?

-Je t'écoute et je te regarde vivre, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu sais?

-Ouais... Pas compliqué...

-Euh non.

-Ouais ben je dois pas valoir le coup alors si c'est pas compliqué et qu'on ne le fait pas pour moi.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait...

-Pourquoi? C'est vrai... Ce qui te semble évident à toi, et bien j'en ai été privée! Alors c'est qui l'imbécile dans l'histoire?

-Pas toi! J'ai bien une idée, mais...

-Non! Ne dis rien! Je ne veux pas entendre la suite, pas maintenant et je ne sais pas quand je serais capable de l'entendre! Mais dans chaque histoire les tords et les responsabilités sont partagés. J'ai mes tords, crois moi! Je ne suis pas parfaite, Carlisle...

-Je le sais Bella, mais tu prends toujours les tords à ton compte, dès le début, tu assumes de suite ta responsabilité et du coup, les autres en profitent pour se décharger sur toi! C'est tellement lâche et facile.

-Oui ça doit être ça : facile... mais du coup, je ne faisais plus rien, au moins je ne risquais rien, je savais à quoi m'attendre : des râles de tout le monde, sur tout! Voilà c'était facile en fait...

-Ça t'a détruite Bella...

-J'ai pas pensé à ça au début... Allez je vais me mettre en pyjama, je t'aide à ranger?

-Non je vais le faire, en plus j'ai un super grand lave-vaisselle, et s'il te plaît, même si tu aimes mon radiateur et pas ma chambre, ce que je comprends vu que même moi je n'arrive pas à dormir dedans, tu peux me rejoindre dans le salon, je partage mon canapé avec toi...

-Mais c'est ton lit!

-Oui mais je partage le dossier pour la tisane et la couverture!

-D'accord...

-Mais tu n'as le droit de garder mon radiateur que dix minutes seulement, après tu me rejoins?

-Oui, je viens.

Il arrivait à me faire sourire, il entendait, acceptait mes besoins et jamais il ne les jugeait ou ne les ridiculisait, du coup je ne pris pas le temps de me mettre contre son radiateur, je savais que la nuit serait compliquée et que je viendrais y trouver refuge. Mais à cet instant, je n'en avais pas besoin. Alors je me changeais et retrouvais la couverture pour m'y glisser en boule. Carlisle me rejoignit en sweat, pyjama et chaussettes. Il me faisait sourire, le kiné au grand coeur qui avait aussi froid que moi. J'ouvris la couverture.

-Euh... Bella...

-Ne te fais pas prier, tu as froid et moi aussi.

-Merci.

-Chut... Je vais rater les dialogues!

-Hey...

-Désolée.

-Surtout pas et chuttt!

-Dis?

-C'est pour écouter les dialogues...

Devant cette complicité, je me tus, perturbée. Carlisle le remarqua et ne dis pas un mot, tout en restant collé à moi. Son éloignement m'aurait fait culpabiliser et là je fus rassurée. Je me trouvais stupide, et inadaptée. Je fermais les yeux, fatiguée de tout. Peu de temps après, je me trouvais blottie contre Carlisle et sans envie de bouger, je profitais de ce dont j'avais besoin, j'en crevais même. Je m'endormis, calme. Malheureusement ma conscience me rattrapa dans la nuit et je finis dans la salle de bain, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, ma musique à fond, pour occuper l'espace, et mon l'esprit. Je tentais de crayonner mais il me fallait me concentrer et je ne voulais pas. Alors que la musique me saoulait. J'eus un sommeil agité. Je fus réveillée bien avant Carlisle, je pris une douche, un yahourt et je me blottis contre la fenêtre avec ma couverture. Je sirotais un thé, la musique toujours aussi forte. Elle me créait mon cocon. Je sentis Carlisle se lever, se préparer pour travailler, venir vers moi mais il ne fit rien sauf poser sa main sur ma tête, puis il partit. Je me sentis mal, j'étais certaine qu'il avait compris que je ne dormais pas mais que je voulais rester seule. Et je me sentais minable, j'avais envie de disparaitre, je me remis à pleurer... La journée passa comme ça : moi qui pleurais, qui somnolais. L'avantage c'est que mon téléphone ne sonnait pas. Je finis par me doucher en fin de journée, à faire le lit et à m'y mettre en boule. J'avais pris un médicament et je finis par m'endormir sans avoir revu mon ami. Mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Je passais presqu'une semaine comme ça. Des nuits sans dormir malgré les médicaments et des journées à tomber.

Je m'attendais à entendre Carlisle râler mais au contraire, il était là. Je le sentais, je l'entendais. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fasse quelque chose. J'essayais de ne pas prendre de place, de passer inaperçu, qu'on m'oublie.

Je me rappelle lui avoir hurler dessus parce que je n'arrivais à savoir ce que je voulais manger ou regarder à la TV, parce qu'il trouvait un T-shirt sympa et me demandait s'il devait l'acheter. Je ne voulais pas de cette responsabilité. Je ne voulais rien, je voulais qu'on m'oublie!

Mais en final, ça se terminait toujours de la même manière : moi dans la couverture contre Carlisle, en larmes, ou m'excusant, tremblante d'émotion, m'endormant enfin et finissant par me réveiller en pleine nuit, trempée et incapable de dormir, mes cauchemars me poursuivant nuit après nuit.

Au début, je finissais plus ou moins la nuit dans la salle de bain, mais progressivement Carlisle réalisait que je quittais le lit ou je faisais des cauchemars et il finissait par se lever, simplement pour savoir où j'étais et comment j'allais, puis il a passé des nuits avec moi, sans jamais se plaindre et il finit, après que ces patients l'aient taquinés pour ces maux de dos, à me ramener au lit, en me gardant dans ses bras pour que je continue à dormir plus tranquillement.

Mais au matin, jamais un mot sur la nuit et ce qui s'y passait.

Et puis certains jours, j'explosais à nouveau. Je ne supportais pas d'être touchée, même l'épaule ou effleurée dans le dos. Je me tendais et quand Carlisle me demandait quelque chose, je partais en claquant la porte. Viscéralement furieuse de ne pas être capable de faire la différence entre mon ancien agresseur et mon ami, c'est le contact qui me révulsait. Je voulais vivre sans en avoir autant besoin. Ce contact humain, cette chaleur, ce don me faisait tant souffrir. Je voulais pouvoir m'en passer, être forte. Et d'un autre côté, sans ce contact humain que Carlisle m'offrait, je n'aurais plus été depuis longtemps. Il me tenait debout car il ne me coûtait rien.

Pas de relation en échange, de vaisselle, de rangement fait, de facture réglée.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas être capable de mettre des mots dessus, alors une fois j'étais sortie juste en baskets, sans veste, sans papier, sans téléphone. Machinalement, je me dirigeais vers le lavomatic et j'y rentrais malgré mon absence de linge. Le propriétaire me connaissait depuis plus d'une semaine, m'ayant cataloguée comme une simplette, vu que je venais souvent sans linge, mais que je me collais soit aux machines soit aux sèche-linges pour écrire ou pour dormir. Au départ, il avait voulu me chasser, mais j'étais propre, je venais toujours avec d'autres vêtements et j'avais une adresse, donc il me laissait occuper les lieux pour une ou deux heures, je repartais avec un sourire discret et un signe de tête. C'était un vieux monsieur qui m'appelait La Gamine ou Soupline. Ca pourrait en choquer plusieurs, mais moi j'avais juste l'impression d'exister pour autre chose que mes problèmes.

-Bonsoir Gamine, dans une heure je ferme.

-Pas de soucis, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, juste le temps de souffler. Et là, je ne risque rien alors que dehors...

-Pas de soucis.

-Merci.

Je me posais au fond de la pièce près des grosses machines qui fonctionnaient encore car certains hôtels du quartier déposaient leurs nappes. Je m'adossais et fermais les yeux, me laissant bercer par le bruit. J'étais partie tellement loin que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et Papy Propre parler.

-Monsieur, je peux vous aider? Je vais fermer dans peu de temps.

-Je cherche une jeune femme. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle m'a parlé de votre lavomatic. Elle a l'habitude de se réfugier ici depuis dix jours. Enfin je crois. Elle...

-Ah vous cherchez La Gamine?

-La gamine?

-Ou Soupline si vous préférez, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, elle m'a raconté que le bruit des machines et l'odeur de l'assouplissant la rassuraient. Elle pourrait être ma fille aussi. Elle m'a parlé de vous, souvent vous savez.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Ne dites rien, allez au fond, elle est contre les grosses machines, ce sont les plus chaudes.

-Ca explique beaucoup de choses alors...

-Elle a besoin de vous, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte ou qu'elle ne veut pas l'admettre.

-Je crois surtout que ça lui fait peur. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance la première fois...

-La première fois? Comment ne peut-on pas reconnaître sa souffrance? Cette enfant vit un enfer!

-Peut-être tout simplement en en vivant un soi-même et qu'on soit convaincu que l'autre est responsable de votre misère!

-Vous en parlez comme si vous saviez! Ce n'est pas vous quand même?

-Non... C'est mon meilleur ami. Enfin à ce point là, je ne sais plus comment l'appeler. Je sais qu'il n'est pas responsable de tout et elle m'en voudrait si je le pensais, mais il ne l'a pas aidée au contraire, il l'a poussée toujours plus bas, toujours plus loin, sans se rendre compte qu'il abîmait ce qu'il avait de plus beau. Le souci, c'est que dans l'histoire il y a des enfants qui souffrent.

-Vous devez beaucoup tenir à elle!

-Je suis le parrain de ses enfants!

-Oh non... croyez-moi vous êtes beaucoup plus de ça.

-Vraiment... Je...

-Ce n'est pas le moment je comprends, allez la rejoindre, je fermerai après votre départ. Quand vous cherchez la Gamine, venez en priorité ici.

-D'accord merci à vous...

-Elle m'appelle Papy Propre sinon je suis Aro.

-Aro alors, merci et bonne soirée.

Quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je ne sursautais pas, convaincue que c'était Papy Propre qui me signifiait qu'il était temps que je me trouve un autre refuge.

-Merde.

-Désolé de t'avoir poursuivie, je me suis inquiété quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais sortie avec simplement tes chaussures.

-Non, je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait me chercher, de réagir comme ça quand tu me touches parfois, alors que... Bref... Je suis désolée.

-Je sais... et je te comprends. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te harcèle, je me suis fait du souci.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me cherche, Carlisle, que quelqu'un se préoccupe de ce que je deviens avant que je ne rentre.

-Je te chercherais à chaque fois que tu partiras et que je serai là, Bella.

-Je commence à le comprendre, mais c'est difficile de réaliser que je me suis trompée, qu'il existe mieux et que je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder, parce que je l'aimais tellement que je pensais pouvoir tout supporter et je croyais surtout que c'est comme ça qu'on aimait, qu'on pouvait m'aimer. Je pensais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour qu'on se préoccupe de moi. Il faut que j'aie un téléphone pour que les enfants puissent me joindre, quand ils auront besoin, même pour des broutilles. C'est important, ça leur apprendra que je suis là pour le futile et pour l'important, ils auront confiance en eux.

-Je peux m'en occuper demain, j'ai droit à un numéro gratuit associé à mon téléphone, si tu veux.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que tu aimes tes enfants, qu'ils te manquent et que tu leur manques. Tu es une super maman et vous méritez mieux. Et surtout parce que tu as besoin d'aide et que ça me semble important de le faire.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas... Tu es importante pour moi, tu es mon amie, je n'ai pas pitié de toi, j'ai envie de t'aider, mais surtout je ne veux pas t'étouffer ou te faire peur. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi et donc je veux tout faire pour que tu le réalises. Et si tu veux ou si tu dois partir de chez moi, je l'accepterai, ce sera difficile, mais je l'accepterai.

-Mais je peux rester?

-Bien sûr...

-Même si je n'aime pas ta chambre?

-Même moi je n'aime pas ma chambre.

-Même si je dors contre ton radiateur dans la salle de bain?

-Même si tu dors contre mon radiateur.

-Ok...

-Ok?

-Si tu es d'accord, je veux bien rester. Je suis bien avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité, tu respectes ce que je ressens, tu ne poses pas de question alors que je sens bien que parfois tu aimerais, mais tu me laisses faire. Je suis désolée de te hurler dessus parfois.

-Je pense surtout que tu hurles contre la terre entière et plus particulièrement toi, de ne pas trouver de solution, d'être submergée par tant de choses que tu ne sais pas les formuler. Alors non je ne t'en veux pas. Je préfère que tu hurles plutôt que tu fermes les yeux contre le radiateur ou la fenêtre du salon et que tu fasses semblant de dormir pour ne pas réfléchir ou vivre.

-Mais tu veux malgré tout que je reste.

-Oui sans aucun doute.

-Alors on va rentrer, Papy Propre veut rentrer aussi. Son épouse va encore l'houspiller.

-Viens et mets mon sweat, tu vas prendre froid.

-Mais et toi?

-J'ai mon blouson, viens on rentre!

J'enfilais son sweat, nous saluâmes Aro et nous sortîmes. En cours de route, on tenta de parler de rien, et du couchage.

-Mais ton bureau est occupé, personne ne dort dans la chambre qui est affreuse, comment on va faire?

-Et bien... On peut continuer comme maintenant?

-Quoi? Comme sur le canapé, le sol de la salle de bain et le canapé?

-Euh nan je me passerai du sol de la salle de bain.

-On ne peut pas mettre ton lit dans la salle de bain?

-Si je supprime la douche, c'est possible.

-Nan, on va laisser la douche.

-Je pensais aussi. Mais changer le bureau et ma chambre?

-Tu veux changer comment?

-Je ne sais pas. Si je mets mon bureau dans le salon je récupère une pièce, voire même ma chambre.

-Et ton canapé?

-Il redevient, pour sa plus grand joie et celle de mon dos, un vrai canapé pour lire ou regarder la TV. Alors?

-Ça peut être agréable oui...

-Tu m'aiderais?

-A?

-Déménager, à ranger un peu après?

-Tu veux que moi, boulet par réputation qui suis une plaie à me blesser sans arrêt que je t'aide?

-Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas un souci...

-Non j'adorerai, je suis sûr que ça me ferait du bien, je veux juste que tu sois au courant c'est tout.

-Je suis au courant et je prends le risque. Je ne suis pas pressé en temps.

-Organisé alors?

-Oui mais on va vivre dans un chantier pendant un bout de temps...

-Sérieusement j'espère que tu ne crois pas que ça va me gêner? Tu as vu ma maison avant?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui va être le mieux pour toi.

-J'ai besoin de ranger, d'ordonner les choses alors je crois que je suis la parfaite partenaire de crime. Je ne suis pas sûre de tenir si ça dure plus d'un mois, mais sinon je suis partante.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir mon appart sans dessus dessous pendant plus d'un mois. Pas si je peux l'éviter en tout cas. Alors on commence demain?

-Et ton travail?

-J'ai une semaine de congés.

-Tu as une semaine de congés... Alors demain. Mais ce soir?

-On peut faire comme d'habitude mais sans passer par la salle de bain au milieu?

-Je peux essayer, mais je ne veux pas te réveiller et...

-Je sais.

On arriva à la porte, ma tisane était en thermos, mon yahourt sur un plateau avec quelques tomates cerise. Tout ça me fit sourire, autant que ça me touchait. Carlisle avait été certain que je reviendrais avec lui.

J'allais me mettre en pyjama tout en gardant le sweat, il me rassurait et j'avais chaud. Je mangeais mon repas dans la cuisine et rajoutais une tranche de pain à mon menu, puis je regagnais le canapé sous la couverture que Carlisle tenait prête. Il nous couvrit, je m'endormis rapidement. Je me réveillais malgré tout en pleine nuit, effrayée mais Carlisle me tenait dans ses bras et enveloppée par son sweat et son odeur, et en sécurité, je me rendormis sans trop de mal. La fin de la nuit fut agitée mais j'abandonnais, pour la première fois que je vivais ici, le radiateur de la salle de bain : un exploit!

Au réveil, je fus plus réservée. Ma tête fonctionnait à deux cents à l'heure et j'assumais difficilement toutes mes pensées. Je repensais aux collègues d'Edward que j'avais rencontrés et avec qui j'avais discuté. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas dépassé les bornes, si je n'avais pas flirté avec eux et en final peut être même passée pour une femme indigne. C'était peut être pour cette raison qu'Edward ne me supportait plus, simplement parce que sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais comportée comme une femme en chaleur, alors que j'avais été si heureuse de pouvoir discuter et partager avec ses personnes-là. Effectivement principalement des hommes.

Je sentis la honte m'envahir, ma respiration se raccourcir et la colère monter en moi. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de bloquer les images, les pensées qui me submergeaient et qui tentaient de me noyer.

Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

J'ouvris les yeux, me levais et me rendis dans la cuisine. Je savais ce que ce genre de crise signifiait : shopping pour Edward et les enfants, crise de boulimie pour me rendre moche et surtout ne pas dormir pour ne pas penser pour ne pas laisser mon inconscient gagné et m'abrutir de séries violentes ou stupides.

Je me fis un thé et quand je retournais pour souffler, je remarquais Carlisle appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte qui me regardait.

-Je t'ai réveillé?

-J'allais te demander : "Mauvaise nuit?"

-Non, réveil compliqué. J'ai trop bien dormi alors mon esprit me punit en m'envoyer plein d'images qui tournent en boucle dans la tête et...

-Donc démarrage difficile.

-Oui mais...

-Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je somnolais mais je t'ai senti te lever paniquée. Je voulais te laisser tranquille.

-Merci.

-Tu fais comment les autres matins?

-Je suis agressive, impatiente, rustre et comme je culpabilise encore plus, je vais dépenser l'argent pour Edward, les enfants, pour leur prouver que je les aime et que je ne suis ni une mauvaise mère, ni une mauvaise épouse. Mais en final, tout dans cette attitude est mauvais, je le sais...

-Et aujourd'hui?

-Je n'ai pas un rond, je n'ai agressé personne, il n'y a que mon esprit qui me torture, il faut juste que je l'occupe.

-Et tu fais ça comment?

-TV avec des trucs idiots, DVD au choix.

-Tu veux la TV, ça ne me gène pas.

-Non tu as prévu de changer tes pièces.

-C'est mais ça peut attendre!

-Non faire quelque chose de bien, de productif, j'en ai besoin. La TV, les achats ne me rendent que plus insécure et ils ne règlent rien.

J'avais fini mon thé et m'en préparais un autre, alors que Carlisle me regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi?

-Rien c'est la première fois que j'ai la chance de te voir au réveil et c'est agréable.

-Attends que Bellzilla se montre dans les prochains jours...

-Pas de soucis, je resterais là.

-Carlisle, je ne suis pas agréable le matin, je suis grognon, j'aime le silence, ma tranquillité mais j'aime aussi parler et mes enfants mais je ne sais juste pas comment faire. C'est comme si je n'avais pas le bon programme tu sais?

-Oui je comprends très bien. Il m'arrive d'être insupportable aussi tu sais?

-Toi ce n'est pas possible!

-Si je t'assure, une mauvaise journée, un patient qui abandonne, tout ça me rend juste incompétent même si je sais très bien que tout ne dépend de moi. Mais je n'y peux rien.

-Tu fais quoi alors?

-Je vais courir, je vais frapper mon sac de frappe, je vais faire un tour...

-C'est ce que tu faisais lorsque tu m'as vu à la gare l'autre jour!

-Oui, ma journée n'avais pas été simple et...

-Je suis désolée.

-Mais en final, elle n'était pas si mal que ça, crois-moi.

-Dis, Carlisle, je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais tu réponds honnêtement d'accord?

-Je te le promets!

-Est ce que j'ai eu une attitude déplacée envers toi?

-Une attitude... quoi? Mais non! Enfin Bella!

-Tu es sûr, je ne t'ai jamais fait d'avance ou mis mal à l'aise quand tu as été invité? Tu as le droit de me le dire!

-Non Bella, jamais, tu étais plutôt réservée et souvent tu me laissais avec Edward, au point que je me suis demandé si je te mettais pas mal à l'aide. Mais les enfants et Edward m'ont assuré que non. Alors je me suis dis que tu étais timide, mais jamais...

-D'accord...

-Pourquoi tu penses ça?

-Et bien, quand on était invité avec des collègues d'Edward, il m'est arrivé de parler avec eux, surtout des hommes, et je me suis dit que... enfin... que je n'avais pas su me tenir et que c'est pour ça qu'Edward ne s'intéressait plus à moi...

-Stop! Ce n'est pas ça! Ça j'en suis sûr, Edward était plutôt du genre à se plaindre qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que tu aies des interactions sociales donc clairement ce n'est pas ça. Il te faisait confiance! Et tu n'es pas ce genre de femme Bella!

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, mais en final je ne sais plus...

-C'est ça qui te pourrit la vie ce matin?

-Oui... c'est juste... des flashes de ce que j'ai dit, comment je l'ai dit, mon attitude, ma manière de me tenir, de parler, de m'être habillée. Tout en fait...

-Je suis content de savoir, enfin c'est mal exprimé...

-J'ai compris.

-Mais à chaque fois que tu as un doute, ou quelque chose comme ça qui te passe par la tête, regarde-moi, demande-moi et je te rassurerais ou je te répondrais honnêtement!

-Pourquoi?

-Pour que tu aies cette réassurance que tu trouves tellement importante pour tes enfants et que personne ne t'offre. Le temps que tu ailles mieux et même après.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi!

-Je vais aller me changer mais je te préviens je n'ai qu'un vieux short en jeans et un t-shirt...

-Je dois avoir une salopette de chantier de votre maison si tu veux, tu seras pas plus à l'aise et tu risques moins de te blesser la peau.

-OK.

Et nous avons commencé à tout sortir du bureau et de la chambre et à tout ramener dans le salon. Le thé et le café se consommaient sans modération. Une fois les deux pièces vides, Carlisle me regarda.

-Je ne pourrais pas dormir dans l'autre pièce ce n'est pas possible, elle est aussi petite et affreuse que l'autre, non?

-Ben...

-Honnêtement Bella!

-Je préfère ton salon!

-Ok et on fait quoi maintenant?

-J'ai bien des idées mais je crois qu'un goûter serait le mieux...

-Ok goûter et c'est quoi tes idées?

-Et ben c'est quoi qui te pose problème avec ces pièces?

-Elles sont trop petites et sombres...

-Alors sombre ça peut s'arranger mais ça dépend du budget et du propriétaire.

-Lui est d'accord ne t'inquiète pas.

-Pour la taille... Tu as besoin des deux pièces?

-Comment ça? Non... vu que je n'en utilise aucune, elles ne me servent à rien. Tu as une idée?

-Oui mais là je doute vraiment que le propriétaire soit d'accord.

-Dis toujours...

-Comment veux-tu agrandir une pièce quand tu en a deux trop petites?

-En cassant le mur au milieu!

-Tu peux toujours garder une séparation...

-Non ton idée est géniale, je vais informer la copropriété que je vais faire les travaux, c'est tout, ce n'est pas un mur porteur, juste du carton et du plâtre.

-Attends... tu veux dire que c'est toi le propriétaire de l'appartement?

-Oui avec mes premières années de salaire, j'ai décidé d'investir, je suis célibataire, Edward était déjà avec toi, je n'avais pas de raison de partir, mon travail me plait, donc voilà...

-Wow... Et bien...

-Bella tu aurais fait pareil!

-Euh nan moi j'ai acheté une machine à coudre, un ordinateur, un home cinéma avec mes salaires et j'ai aidé pour acheter la maison.

-Tu as des enfants, moi pas.

-On va dire ça! Bon alors, tu fais quoi?

-Je finis mon café et je sais pas... Tu en penses quoi, toi?

-Carlisle c'est chez toi!

-Mais tu vis aussi ici!

-Nan mais... bon d'accord. Alors tu mettrais quoi dans cette grande chambre?

-Mon lit!

-Et?

-Ben c'est pas mal déjà.

-Donc le bureau reste dans le salon et le divan de la chambre d'amis aussi.

-Ah non si déjà la pièce est grande je peux mettre mon bureau dans un espace de ma chambre et le divan... je ne sais pas. Quelque part je le mettrais bien aussi j'aurai le volume que je veux sans empiéter sur mon salon et mon espace de vie. Après faut trouver des couleurs pour refaire les deux pièces.

-Plutôt des claires si tu veux que ce soit lumineux.

-Je vire la moquette et je mets du parquet gris blanc.

-D'accord.

-Et au mur du côté du bureau je mettrais bien du bleu sable.

-Du bleu sable... pas du sable bleu...?

-Ne te moque pas, j'adore le bleu et la couleur sable bois.

-Ca me va et du coté de ton lit?

-Je ne sais pas... Bleu pour garder l'unité et du blanc argenté?

-Ca va être lumineux et un peu froid en couleur.

-Je sais mais je veux du clair et puis la chaleur je l'aurai sous ma couette na!

-Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème. Tu sais où tout acheter?

-Sur internet non?

-Je ne sais pas moi je suis toujours allée dans des magasins pour ce genre de choses, mais je suis sur qu'on doit pouvoir trouver sur internet.

-Comme mes murs sont peints, il va falloir les laver, comme les plafonds et pour la moquette et bien elle n'est pas collée car je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la colle ça sera plus simple pour nous.

Avec un sourire, nous finîmes notre pause. Carlisle s'occupa d'avertir la copropriété et de trouver un magasin de bricolage qui vendait en ligne. Ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit c'est qu'il avait déjà regardé mais avait toujours baissé les bras pour faire les travaux. Il commanda donc le parquet et les peintures ainsi que l'appareil pour peindre les plafonds. Il méditait devant ton écran, quand je le fis sursauter.

-Tu espères que ta commande passe l'écran?

-Euh nan, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le papier peint…

-Comment ça, il me semblait plutôt que tes choix étaient arrêtés.

-Oui je sais ce que je veux, j'ai des échantillons et tout, mais…

-Mais quoi? Tu veux aller en magasin pour les revoir?

-Pas forcément, j'aime pas trop faire les magasins de papier peint, je ne sais jamais choisir ce que je veux.

-Doncon ne va pas y aller. C'est quoi le problème? Attends, réfléchis je vais faire un café et un thé, mais je t'écoute de la cuisine.

-Je sais pas… c'est …

-T'es pas sûr de toi?

-Ben…

-Tu bois ton café… Je crois que je sais.

-Ah bon?

-Tu as peur que je n'aime pas ce que tu as choisi. Mais Carlisle j'aime ce que tu as fait de ton appart, les couleurs me semblent sympas. Ca doit te plaire et moi tant que tu ne mets pas du noir, du orange ou du rouge, je ne suis pas si difficile que ça.

-Donc je commande?

-Donc tu commandes!

-C'est fait...

-Et bien, voilà... C'était pas difficile, nan?

-Bof...

-La prochaine fois, demande directement. Si toi aussi tu n'oses pas ça va devenir bizarre et compliqué entre nous et je ne veux pas de ça. S'il te plaît Carlisle...

-Je comprends. Je crois que quelque part j'ai envie de ce qu'on va faire te plaise aussi, même si tu me répètes que c'est mon appartement. J'ai envie que tu t'y sentes bien, je me dis que ça pourrait t'aider. Mais je comprends que quelque part ça t'embrouille l'esprit.

-Si je ne vivais pas ici, grâce à toi, ça ne serait pas pareil, mais quand tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un, tu imagines lui dire que tu as fait toute la décoration tout seul avec moi, ton amie. Ca va être bizarre..

-Mais je n'ai personne en ce moment, toi tu as besoin de faire quelque chose de constructif et moi j'ai besoin de me sentir bien dans cet appartement. Tu crois qu'on peut s'aider?

-D'accord, mais si tu es gêné, si je prends trop de place, si j'exagère, tu me le dis!

-Promis...

-Pas de promesse en l'air. Je préfère "rien" à...

-Je te promets de toujours te dire quand j'ai besoin de ton avis.

-Bon alors c'est parfait. Tu veux commencer par quoi?

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas. S'il faut ôter la moquette et abattre le mur. C'est bon ça?

-Tu nous coupes l'électricité dans les deux chambres? Avant d'abattre le mur? On en a pour une journée max.

Et voilà comment nous sous sommes retrouvés à casser le mur, et à faire du plâtre un peu, puis on joua à la peinture, aux papiers peints et au parquet. On apprit à se compléter, à rire avec nos débuts avec le plâtre et à râler quand on avait faim ou qu'on était fatigué. Alors on s'arrêtait ou on finissait avant de se doucher, de manger et de grimper sur le canapé et de tomber de sommeil. Même moi, j'arrivais à dormir, j'aurai pu dormir des heures d'ailleurs mais je m'efforçais de me lever tous les matins. Je parlais avec mes enfants presque tous les jours, pas forcément avec tous mais je parlais à ceux qui le voulaient, pas toujours à mon aînée qui m'en voulait énormément d'avoir fui et de lui avoir laissé la responsabilité de son père. Ça me perturbait beaucoup, mais je ne lui en voulais pas tant qu'elle me respectait. Je savais que la confrontation se rapprochait, elle me ressemblait, elle attendait son heure. Alors j'essayais de dialoguer avec les autres afin de leur expliquer et de les protéger. Carlisle allait les voir et leur expliquait que je dormais, que je l'aidais à rendre son appart plus grand. Et il les aidait à ranger, à faire leur devoirs. Il tentait aussi d'organiser une rencontre dans un lieu neutre. Je savais que je devrais parler avec Edward mais je ne m'y sentais pas prête. Je savais que de toute façon j'étais arrivée à un point de non retour. Je ne reviendrais pas dans ma maison. Je ne savais pas si mes enfants viendraient vivre avec moi ou pas. Je savais juste que je n'étais pas celle qui rendrait Edward heureux.

Je mettais beaucoup d'énergie à aider Carlisle, mais il refusait que je travaille à notre projet sans lui. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, au départ je nettoyais seulement, puis je me mis à préparer pour la peinture, puis à poser quelques planches de parquet. Mais je me contenais, je savais que pour Carlisle il était important qu'il soit parti prenant de son projet et moi je devais préparer ma confrontation à ma fille.

Au bout d'un mois, on finit par donner le dernier coup d'aspirateur et on entreprit de remettre les meubles en place. On changea les draps, les rideaux et il faisait juste bon d'être dans cette nouvelle pièce. Je parlais aux enfants régulièrement, surtout aux plus jeunes, mon aînée trouvant toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas me parler.

Je me rappellerai toujours de nos premières retrouvailles. J'étais arrivée avec Carlisle et il essayait de me faire sourire et de me garder l'esprit occupé, jusqu'à ce qu'à un virage, ou des hurlements de « Maman » me firent sursauter. Mes derniers me sautèrent dessus, m'étouffant et Carlisle me stabilisa. Ce fut plus d'une heure à gérer toutes les choses importantes à écouter, mon fils attendit que les plus jeunes aient vidé leurs sacs. Puis ils partirent jouer avec leur parrain et mon fils discuta avec moi. Il avait hâte de pouvoir venir avec moi, il avait besoin de mon aide pour les devoirs et souvent soit Edward soit sa soeur l'envoyait promener et le poussait à rechercher de l'autonomie. Il souffrait d'être laissé seul, il avait eu du mal à gérer mon départ et ses notes avaient chuté mais depuis il travaillait encore plus dur, tentant de refaire ce qu'on avait commencé. Edward ne l'avait pas tant soutenu pendant cette période, lui disant à chaque instant qu'il n'avait qu'à travailler.

Alors il était venu avec des devoirs de maths, du français afin de retrouver un peu de confiance en lui. Et une heure plus tard, mon fils avait retrouvé son sourire et surtout avait décroché une promesse de ma part que je l'aiderais par mail ou skype dès qu'il aurait besoin. Il appela sa sœur en hurlant. Cette dernière arriva en trainant des pieds.

-Bonjour Renesmée, je suis contente de te voir.

-J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Papa il m'appelle Carlie et je préfère.

-D'accord… Comment tu vas?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire. Tu t'es barrée et t'habite chez parrain maintenant. A se demander si t'en a pas profité pour te le faire vu que papa te veut plus. M'enfin je vais te remercier pour me l'avoir laissé. Il ne range toujours pas la vaisselle, il râle parce que le linge est pas fait, que les papiers sont pas triés. Alors tu sais quoi, je t'emmerde, tu me fais chier d'être partie et que je sois obligée de jouer à l'adulte avec lui!

-Alors d'une part tu vas descendre de ton cheval, ma belle. Parce que partie ou pas je reste ta mère!

-Ah ça non! T'as perdu le droit d'être ma mère en te barrant et en te faisant sauter par le premier venu.

-C'est comme ça que tu me vois. Bien, alors je pense que pour tes prochaines sorties où tu auras besoin de mon autorisation, tu comprendras que tu ne l'auras pas. Le respect ça s'apprend, si la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas, essayons la méthode forte. Maintenant, tu as des excuses à présenter à ton père et à ton parrain! Quant à moi j'attends les tiennes.

-Alors-là tu peux toujours courir… Y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

-Alors je pense que je peux le faire aussi. Tu es une enfant odieuse, blessée et triste. Tu as les chevilles qui gonflent parce que d'un seul coup tu es responsable de tant de choses. Sache juste que ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Tant le linge que la vaisselle. Ton père devrait le faire comme tes frères et sœur. Tu peux m'en vouloir, mon départ, le fait que je te laisse et que tu te sentes responsable de tout mais je reste joignable par téléphone. J'ai dû partir car je n'allais pas bien et je ne vais toujours pas bien. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, je t'en avais parlé.

-Je dois toujours te comprendre, toi, papa, les autres et moi alors?

-Je suis à l'écoute comme avant, pourquoi ça changerait?

-Peut être parce que tu es partie te faire sauter...

Incapable de me retenir, ma main partit et claqua sur sa joue. Elle me regarda horrifiée, mais mon regard était dur.

-Tu dépasses les bornes… Je suis patiente mais je ne supporte pas le manque de respect. Ton parrain expliquera à ton père pourquoi tu n'as plus le droit de sortir sans mon accord.

-Tu n'as pas le droit!

-Et bien si! Je t'aime et sincèrement il me faut beaucoup d'amour pour ne pas partir et te planter là. Et crois-moi si je ne t'aimais pas, je te laisserai dire et redire ce que tu veux… Mais tu vas devenir aigrie et tu seras malheureuse, parce que là c'est difficile mais tu n'es pas aussi malheureuse que si je te laissais continuer. Maintenant tu penses ce que tu veux de moi, mais ton parrain reste l'homme formidable que tu connais, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Pourquoi?

-Les raisons derrière ne te regardent pas!

-Ben voyons…

-Je te laisse je vois Carlisle arriver avec les autres. A bientôt!

Je saluais mes enfants, les autres, je fis un petit sourire à Carlisle et je décidais de rentrer à pied.

Je mis plus de deux heures pour rejoindre l'appartement, et Carlisle m'y attendait, inquiet.

-Je suis désolée. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Nan j'ai besoin d'encaisser. Je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais…

-Tu veux y arriver seule.

-Nan je veux que dans ma tête ce soit plus clair.

Je passais les jours qui suivirent devant la vitre du salon comme au début. J'avais repris la couverture à Carlisle, et j'avais gardé son sweet, il m'aidait à passer les nuits sans sommeil. Je faisais tout pour que Carlisle dorme afin qu'il puisse aller travailler et moi j'étais dans un état second. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais dire que j'avais replongé, j'avais juste l'impression de m'être fait percutée par un camion. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, enfin si ma fille me prenait pour une salope ou pire.

Mais cette situation aussi insupportable que pénible prit fin quand Carlisle rentra un soir, épuisé et énervé. Il m'annonça partir courir une demi-heure. Je savais qu'il aurait faim et soif alors je tentais de préparer de quelque chose pour son retour. Je me remis devant la fenêtre au sol, les oreilles saturées de musique. Je sentis la porte s'ouvrir, la douche, et Carlisle passé en cuisine. Puis il vint s'assoir devant moi. Il me fit signe d'arrêter la musique, je soupirais mais m'exécutais.

-Il faut qu'on parle, il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Renesmée.

-Oh…

-Oui « oh »… S'il te plaît Bella…

-D'accord.

-Tu ne veux pas?

-C'est pas ça... Elle a dit tellement de choses affreuses que...

-Sur toi?

-Pas seulement, elle ne t'a pas épargné et son père non plus. A tel point que je lui ai dit que je ne lui autoriserai pas ces prochaines sorties. Pour la punir de son manque de respect.

-Elle dit à Edward que c'est parce que tu étais partie et tu voulais les punir d'être là, que tu avais de lui interdire les sorties...

-Et il l'a cru?

-Ben...

-Il l'a toujours cru, Renesmée avant moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne encore.

-J'ai dit à Edward que ça ne te ressemblait pas, qu'il devait avoir une autre explication. Et il m'a répondu que ça l'étonnait mais que son monde n'avait plus de sens en ce moment alors plus rien ne l'étonnait.

-Je vois...

-Je suis allé parler avec Renesmée et elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle t'avait dit.

-Elle t'a raconté?

-Enfin non le terme exact est "hurler". Que je n'avais plus le droit de lui parler parce que je sautais sa mère, que tu étais une salope parce que tu écartais les jambes pour le premier type qui t'aidait, que tu l'avais laissée être la femme de la maison parce que t'étais une trouillarde qui n'assumait pas ses enfants et son mari et la vie minable qui allait avec, que c'est avant de faire des gosses, et surtout avant qu'il fallait réfléchir, etc etc etc. Edward a débarqué et lui a mis deux claques, j'ai été voir les autres qui pleuraient et je leur ai expliqué. Je crois ne jamais avoir entendu Edward hurler autant contre Renesmée. Elle est privée de TV, d'ordinateur, de sorties privées et scolaires et de voyage scolaire. Elle doit te présenter des excuses mais comme elle a refusé d'abord, il a allongé la liste de punition enfin surtout la durée. Elle ne l'a pas épargné, lui disant qu'il était odieux avec son frère sous prétexte que tu l'aidais avant, qu'il ne s'occupait pas des petits depuis ton départ. Voilà, il s'est excusé auprès des plus jeunes et on a pu parler un peu. Les petits ont demandé à passer du temps ici voir même de dormir et je leur ai dit que j'étais d'accord mais il fallait surtout que toi tu ailles mieux et que leur papa soit d'accord et il n'était pas dans l'obligation d'accepter.

-Je vais devoir trouver un logement pour pouvoir les recevoir...

-Non, on pourra leur laisser la nouvelle chambre, ils peuvent tous y dormir temporairement, et on reprendra le salon à ces moments là, de toute façon tu ne dors pas dans la nouvelle chambre!

-C'est vrai... je n'arrive pas à y trouver le sommeil.

-Pourquoi, elle n'est pas agréable?

-Si c'est juste que je suis perdue c'est tout.

-Dans le lit?

-Aussi... Je suis désolée...

-De quoi cette fois?

-De ce que Renesmée a pu te dire, elle te fasse passer pour un salaud ou ce que tu veux parce que tu m'aides et que tu m'héberges. J'ai vraiment honte...

-Tu n'es pas responsable des paroles de ta fille. Elle a cherché à te choquer et à te blesser. Moi je suis surtout inquiet pour toi à cause de toutes les insultes qu'elle a pu te dire et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es repliée sur toi-même depuis. Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu es convaincue d'avoir mérité ces paroles, alors que c'est faux. Tu es aimante, respectable et tu dois être respectée.

-Quelque part tu as raison, je me suis convaincue d'avoir mérité ces insultes. Certaines étaient justifiées. Je lui ai laissé la gestion de son père.

-Non! Tu as laissé Edward se débrouiller seul, ce que tu faisais depuis près de quinze ans, Bella.

-Le fait de décider de partir plutôt que de faire une bêtise me rend tellement coupable à ses yeux d'enfant. Mais quelque part je préfère qu'elle me haïsse plutôt qu'elle haïsse son père. Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Parce que toi, le supporter ce n'est pas grave?

-Je la comprends, c'est tout, son monde, son système s'est effondré et elle cherche à savoir ce qu'il en reste.

-A coup d'insultes immondes?

-A coup d'insultes immondes...

-Contre toi!

-Pas seulement Carlisle, tu le sais, toi, son père, ses frères et soeur aussi.

-Mais tu as pris le plus!

-Parce que j'étais son pilier, la personne importante dans sa vie et je l'aurai déçue si je ne l'avais pas sanctionnée.

-Je t'admire, tu sais.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu ne l'accables pas, tu ne lui cherches pas des excuses, tu expliques. Je comprends pourquoi les enfants veulent venir ici.

-Crois-moi ce sera difficile. Ils vont tout retester, tout renégocier, pour savoir ce qui a changé, si c'est leur papa qui établissait telle ou telle règle. Alors ces visites-là seront épuisantes et il faudra être dans le dialogue.

-D'accord, c'est bien de me prévenir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu le sais?

-Je le sais.

-Et ça te va?

-Oui oui ça va...

-T'es sûr?

-Bella...

-Ecoute je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, alors vas-y, dis-le! Je ne suis plus à ça prêt!

-Edward était convaincu le premier soir où je suis allé le voir, que toi et moi on avait...

-C'est tellement plus simple de se convaincre des torts de l'autre plutôt que d'évaluer les siens...

-Ca ne t'étonne pas?

-Non, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais... Voilà.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

-Je te remercie d'avoir voulu me protéger, mais ne le fais pas à ton détriment. Parce qu'alors il n'y a pas de gain et on est malheureux à deux.

-Tu as raison. C'est plus simple de ne rien cacher mais ce n'est pas simple de trouver les mots justes.

-Haha bienvenue dans le monde de la famille, des enfants.

-Viens-là.

-Pardon?

-Je peux m'approcher de toi?

-Bien sûr.

Carlisle se colla à moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules et machinalement je reposais pas tête sur son épaule. Je soupirais, me détendant enfin depuis l'accrochage avec ma fille.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis et que je te sens détendue depuis que tu as vu Carlie.

-Tu as raison, je suis bien... Je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais faire, pas de solution. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à ... Je n'arrive même pas à dire son prénom. Il a cette capacité à me faire douter et à me convertir à ses idées. Alors je ne suis pas pressée de le revoir, même si je sais que tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, je ne pourrais pas avancer. Et j'ai envie d'avancer tu sais. J'ai envie de tourner la page et de regarder devant moi, mais sans ce passage, c'est compliqué.

-Tu voudras que je vienne avec toi?

-Tu ferais ça?

-Oui si ça te rassure ou que ça te donne l'énergie de le faire, je viendrais.

-Je dois le faire seule, tu le sais, Carlisle?

-Je sais, mais je peux te proposer mon soutien, venir te chercher après? Ou te laisser tranquille...

-Tu as raison c'est à peu près les deux manières de réagir qui sont à ma disposition.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, mais tu le sais.

-Hmmm

-Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à prononcer son prénom?

-Je ne sais pas... Quelque part c'est reconnaître l'échec de mon histoire, c'est avoir peur de souffrir encore plus.

-Tu l'aimes encore?

-Il y a un an je t'aurai dit oui, là je peux t'affirmer que non. J'ai trop souffert, trop fait d'efforts dans le vide et réalisé que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il voulait. Alors non, mais je ne sais pas si c'est encore mon ami. Il est celui qui me connaît le plus. Il m'a supportée quand je me cherchais, quand je suis partie de chez moi, que j'ai perdu mes parents. Alors quelque part je lui suis redevable de beaucoup, mais je réalise maintenant que je ne lui suis redevable de rien. L'amour s'est gratuit, il n'y a pas à rembourser, à rendre en retour, sauf de l'amour et là ce n'est plus ça... Alors je crois que c'est fini, depuis longtemps en fait. Moi j'ai tenu pour les enfants, mais en final j'ai failli disparaître plusieurs fois au moins intellectuellement, voir même physiquement.

-Bella...?

-Euh ouais, je suis pas trop fière de moi sur ce coup, mais y'a eu des jours où je ne savais vraiment plus comment me sortir de cette situation, alors j'ai envisagé le pire, mais mes enfants et ce qu'ils auraient eu à vivre m'en a toujours empêché.

-Je ne t'autorise plus à dire que tu es égoïste! Parce que ce que tu n'as pas fait et surtout les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est tout sauf égoïste.

-Merci.

Carlisle m'embrassa le front et me cala sous sa tête avant que je ne ferme les yeux. Je me sentais bien et je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Je m'endormis et je me rappelle avoir fait des cauchemars où Carlisle et les enfants m'insultaient et se moquaient de moi, me sortant les pires mots et me disant que j'étais une traînée qui méritait de finir sa vie seule sans famille. Je me réveillais en sursaut mais j'étais déjà dans les bras de Carlisle, dans un lit. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle. Il me berça doucement tout en me parlant calmement.

Ce cauchemar me laissa fatiguée et mal au réveil. Alors je n'avançais pas ce matin, Carlisle me tentait mon thé que je pris en soupirant.

-Ça t'embête que je t'en ai fait un?

-Non… Je suis désolée… J'ai du mal avec les réveils j'adore le calme et j'adore aussi pouvoir parler et… punaise j'en sais rien…

-Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille?

-NONNNN… Je me sens mal d'être grognon comme ça alors que tu es très disponible.

-C'est pas grave.

-Mais si… Je vais envoyer un message à… à … Edward.

-D'accord…

-Tu viendrais me chercher après?

-Biens sûr.

-Je vais essayer de le faire avant tes pauses. Enfin de finir la discussion avec lui avant ta pause.

-Je peux me débrouiller ce n'est pas grave.

-Non on verra sinon je rentrerai à pied.

Forte de cette décision, j'envoyais un SMS.

JE SAIS QUE TU AS BCP DE RDV ON PEUT SE VOIR CE MATIN OU CET APREM. ON DOIT PARLER

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser mon téléphone qu'il sonna.

10H CAFE HABITUEL AI UN TROU DE 2H

Et voilà, je filais prendre ma douche en tremblant, je m'habillais de façon à l'aise : un jeans, des converses, un polo, un sweat (un de Carlisle que je pris par inadvertance) mon sac à dos et je filais. Pas de maquillage, juste une casquette et de la musique sur les oreilles.

J'y arrivais avec plus d'une demi,-heure d'avance, tendue, je ne pris pas de thé, juste un grand jus d'orange. J'attaquais le deuxième quand Edward me rejoint avec un café. Il ne vivait pas sans sa boisson préférée.

-Bonjour Bella, tu sembles...

-Bonjour... Edward. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça sans te prévenir, je sais que c'est lâche mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution.

-Avec le recul je sais maintenant.

-J'ai essayé de ranger un maximum pour pas que tu cherches trop...

-J'ai vu...

-Ça ne devait pas être parfait... Avec un peu de réflexion je me rends compte que ça n'était pas parfait. Je m'en excuse.

-Tu es partie où?

-Pas loin... Carlisle m'a trouvé à la gare avant que je rentre me prendre un billet ou que j'en sorte pour marcher et trouver un coin pour dormir.

-Et tu dors où en ce moment?

-Euh... Je suis toujours chez Carlisle...

-Ah

-Ecoute, je sais que tu te poses des questions mais...

-Mais quoi Bella, tu pars de chez nous en m'écrivant que tu pars car tu n'en peux plus, tu penses que je serais mieux sans toi, vraiment je serais mieux sans toi, tu es sûr de toi?

-Ce que je sais c'est que, moi, je suis mieux sans toi! Tu dois te mettre à faire des choses : repas, rangement, tu dois t'occuper des enfants et moi, je n'ai plus du tout l'énergie de faire ça toute seule en étant jugée en permanence. Je ne range jamais assez bien, je ne fais pas le repas assez tôt, le linge n'est pas fait assez vite, je pourrais continuer, mais rare étaient les moments où tu me disais que c'était agréable de rentrer, de manger avec nous. Mais non, tu commentais les devoirs non faits, le repas froid, le rangement pas fait, l'argent dépensé en trop, les factures pas rangées. Certaines choses étaient justes, d'autres l'étaient moins. Tu rentrais fatigué de ta journée, énervé de ne pas pouvoir faire autre chose de ta soirée et en général nous écopions de tout ça. J'en étais à un point où même me coucher dans notre lit c'était devenu compliqué et toi tu ne faisais que me reprocher de ne pas vouloir me joindre à toi. Tu pensais à ton confort de sommeil et de vie intime, moi je n'avais pas de sommeil et pas envie de quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus.

-C'est de ma faute alors?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça… Les torts sont partagés et tu sais très bien que je ne le dirais pas, tu as toujours su utiliser ce côté de moi.

-Mais non…

-Crois-moi si…

-Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter… Tu vis avec Carlisle, alors?

-Nan, je vis chez Carlisle. Tu crois que je suis avec lui?

-Ben…

-Ben quoi Edward? Tu me prends pour une pute ou quoi? Je suis peut être partie, notre couple n'a plus d'avenir mais nous sommes toujours mariés. Je ne suis de ces femmes à écarter les jambes devant le premier homme qui passe. Contrairement à ce que Carlie pense!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…

-Alors arrête de le penser! Je vis chez Carlisle sinon je serai sous les ponts, je vais essayer de trouver un logement pour accueillir nos enfants.

-Tu veux que je te laisse la maison?

-Non je ne veux pas de cette maison, elle m'étouffe, je vais y mourir là-dedans… Garde-là les enfants méritent de garder leur maison et toi aussi.

-C'est aussi la tienne!

-Non tu l'as payée, tu me l'as souvent dit, je ne travaillais pas, je ne faisais que dépenser l'argent que tu gagnais péniblement alors je ne voudrais surtout pas te le prendre une seconde fois. Je vais chercher un travail et je me débrouillerais

-Avec quelles qualifications? Tu n'as pas bossé depuis plus de dix ans… Tu veux faire quoi? Caissière? Tu crois que ça va te payer de quoi nourrir nos enfants?

-Ce qui est agréable, enfin pas tant que ça, c'est que tu n'as même pas besoin de te forcer pour être odieux.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit de faux?

-C'est bien ça le problème! Tu es tellement pédant et imbu de toi, que tu te crois le détenteur de la vérité. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir certaines choses pour vivre, aller en vacances à chaque congé, obtenir le dernier livre de musique disponible. Alors être caissière si ça me permet d'offrir un cadeau à mes enfants quand ce sera leur anniversaire, ce sera très bien.

-Tu leur offriras quoi? Une cocotte en origami? Une carte faite maison? Tu crois vraiment que ça leur fera plaisir?

-Tout est une question d'éducation… Maintenant c'est clair que le dernier Smartphone ou tablette leur fera plaisir et je ne le ferais pas. Je te le laisse… Je préfère ce qui a du sens et de la valeur que ce qui vaut de la monnaie.

-Si l'argent ne t'intéresse pas, ça te dérangera pas de me redonner les bijoux que je t'ai offert le temps de notre vie commune.

-Les bijoux que tu m'as offerts pour la naissance des enfants je vais faire spécifier à un notaire que chacun reçoive ce que j'ai reçu pour leur naissance. Pour mon alliance, à moins que tu me rendes celle que tu as au doigt, je fais ce que je veux de la mienne et pour mon solitaire, je ne te savais pas aussi grippe sou! Ma bague de fiançailles, je la donne à notre fils pour sa future épouse et pour mon alliance… Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire. Mais tu ne l'auras pas. On ne va commencer à se réclamer nos cadeaux, si. Tu veux être aussi pitoyable que ça? Tu veux tout compter? Tu veux que je reprenne mes meubles? Je ne veux pas des nôtres, encore moins des tiens! La voiture… je ne peux rien en faire… Ton compte en banque… Il ne m'intéresse pas, je ne veux pas t'être redevable de plus que ce que je te dois déjà.

-Je vois que tu as déjà pensé à tout!

-Non, je n'ai pas pensé à tout, je veux juste que mes enfants sachent qu'ils étaient désirés et surtout aimés. Je veux pouvoir voir les enfants. Dans la semaine, ils peuvent venir chez Carlisle, je peux aider pour les devoirs, ou s'ils ont besoin de venir. Comme ça tu auras un peu de temps pour toi et pour sortir avec tes collègues. Tu en auras maintenant l'opportunité.

-Ça c'est sympa, tu veux qu'ils viennent quand?

-Demande-leur quand ils rentrent ce soir, tu écriras la réponse à Carlisle.

-Tu n'as plus de portable?

-Nan, j'ai résilié mon abonnement, tu as dû recevoir un avis pour ça, si tu as ouvert le courrier et rangé les papiers!

-Et comment les enfants te contactent?

-J'ai un téléphone sans abonnement et les enfants ont mon numéro pour me faire sonner le mien et je les rappelle.

-Tu ne veux pas me le donner?

-Nan, tu n'en as pas besoin… Il va falloir faire les démarches nécessaires pour le divorce. Comme ça tu pourras refaire ta vie!

-Mais je ne veux pas la refaire sans toi Bella…

-Edward, nous n'avons pas d'avenir ensemble, tu n'es plus heureux avec moi et ce que tu attends de moi, je ne peux pas te le donner, je ne peux plus… Tu attends quelqu'un de disponible, à ton écoute. Je ne suis plus cette femme j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mon écoute avec qui je suis complice, ce n'est plus le cas avec toi… Il y a trop de blessures, trop de non dit, trop de paroles qui ont été dites… Alors il faut arrêter… Tu le sais!

-Mais je t'aime encore, Bella…

-Non, tu aimes ce qu'on représente, mais tu ne m'aimes plus! Tu aimes la sécurité que je représente, la personne qui partageait ton lit, mais tu ne m'aimes plus sinon tu me pardonnerais ce que je n'arrive pas à faire, tu me soutiendrais… Ce n'est plus le cas…

-Tu ne m'aimes plus.

-Il y a peu, je t'aurai dit que si je t'aime encore, mais en final, je crois que non je ne t'aime plus depuis un moment. Ca a été difficile de partir, de casser cette image auprès des enfants, mais je ne pouvais plus continuer, je ne sais pas si tu comprendras un jour… Peut être quand tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura t'apporter ce dont tu as besoin. Je vais y aller… Tu as fini ta pause et moi je dois rentrer… Je… voilà… au revoir, Edward.

-Bella!

-Au revoir, Edward…

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne veux pas que tu partes!

-Mais tu n'as plus le choix, tu l'avais avant mais plus maintenant… Je dois partir!

-Tu vas te mettre en couple avec Carlisle?

-Je… Quoi? Non! Pourquoi c'est ce que tu crois?

-Quand il parle de toi, il est… Il souffre de te voir aller mal, il sourit quand il parle de toi, il chante des louanges de bricoleuse ou d'organisatrice ou d'écoute… Alors je me pose des questions oui. Et puis tu portes un de ces vieux sweats.

-C'est un ami, un merveilleux ami, mais tu dois le savoir vu que c'est le tien, aussi. Et pour le sweet, je t'ai tout laissé alors il m'en a prêté un ou je l'ai pris.

-D'accord et oui je le sais oui, il me botte le cul, enfin il me le bottait, là je le sens marcher sur des oeufs.

-Tu voudrais qu'il te botte le cul?

-Oui j'en aurais besoin!

-Il ne veut peut être pas que tu l'accuses de te taper ta future ex-femme?

-Bella?

-Quoi?

-Tu as raison, le risque est là.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais et tu le penses aussi. Allez je file.

-Au revoir Bella.

-Au revoir, Edward.

Je m'empressais de quitter le café le plus rapidement possible, je me précipitais dans le parc. Je m'efforçais de mettre le plus de distance avec le café, avant de m'effondrer au pied d'un arbre et de laisser mes larmes couler. Je me dépêchais de sortir mes écouteurs et j'abrutis de musique, je mis Muse à fond dans les oreilles, juste pour ne rien sentir. J'avais besoin de me couper du monde. Je décidais d'aller chez le bijoutier afin de me faire ôter les bagues pas question de les garder plus longtemps. Mon couple avait vécu, il ne lui restait rien, à peine le respect... En ouvrant les yeux, je tombais sur Carlisle qui me regardait tristement. Il écarta les bras et je m'y jetais, perdant mes écouteurs au passage. Je me laissais bercer par sa voix sans être capable de comprendre ce qu'il disait, j'aurai même pu m'endormir mais j'avais une chose à faire.

-J'ai une course à faire, tu m'accompagnes?

-Oui...

-Promis, ça ne prendra pas longtemps et tu pourras retourner travailler!

-Bella j'ai pris mon après-midi pour être avec toi, je dois juste passer au centre pour voir un patient qui n'a pas le moral je lui ai juste promis que tu viendrais avec moi.

-Tu lui as promis quoi?

-Tu as bien compris...

-Oh pis après tout pourquoi pas.

On se mit en route, Carlisle, me tenant par l'épaule et moi appuyée contre lui. Je trouvais rapidement la boutique que je souhaitais, je sonnais sans réfléchir, patientais puis entrais.

J'expliquais rapidement mon souci mais Carlisle m'arrêta.

-Bella, tu es sûre de toi?

-Oui, mon solitaire c'est mon fils qui la recevra et mon alliance ne représente plus rien pour moi. Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, je suis triste pour toi.

-C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie, et puis je ne suis pas seule. Allez-y vous pouvez couper l'alliance.

Je récupérais ma bague de fiançailles et mon ancienne alliance. Je les mis au fond de mon sac, sortis, prenant la main de Carlisle dans la mienne.

-Ça va?

-Pour le moment je ne veux pas trop y penser... Au fait, comment tu as su que tu pouvais venir?

-Edward m'a appelé me disant que c'était fini, que tu venais de partir presque en courant et que tu ne l'avais pas épargné. Je lui ai répondu qu'il avait dû faire preuve de sa finesse légendaire et que quelque part, quand on a quelque chose de beau, on le chérit! Il m'a parlé du parc et a raccroché. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible, de toute façon je n'étais pas loin.

-Merci...

-Tu veux en parler?

-D'Edward? Non! C'est triste d'en arriver là c'est tout... Il va me falloir du temps pour faire confiance, pour oser dire ce que je pense, pour me laisser aller sans avoir peur de me faire rembarrer. Je vais ôter tous les cadeaux qu'il m'a faits aussi, je vais les donner à mes enfants. Je ne veux plus rien de lui, je ne veux pas lui devoir encore quelque chose. De toute façon dans la tête je lui dois tellement d'argent... Que ma vie ne suffira pas à tout rembourser. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai encore mes premières boucles d'oreilles c'est tout ce qui est important, le reste… Ce ne sont que des bijoux, c'est agréable mais ça ne rend pas heureux. Je le sais maintenant par expérience.

-Tu as faim?

-Non je suis un peu décalée là... On peut aller se balader sur les remparts?

-Bien sûr.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un ami pareil, à l'écoute. Il m'accompagna et je lui fis tenir sa promesse.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, on organisa l'appartement afin que les enfants puissent venir passer au moins une nuit. Ce fut une soirée pyjama à laquelle même Carlisle fut convié. Les enfants remarquèrent mon absence de bijoux et je leur expliquais calmement. Il y eut des larmes et de gros câlins, mais me voir aller un peu mieux les réconfortaient aussi. Je passais du temps avec eux et je ne passais plus mon temps à leur hurler dessus.

Les jours suivants, une routine s'installa, les enfants venaient quand ils le souhaitaient à condition que leur père soit au courant, je cherchais un appartement mais tant les enfants que Carlisle me dissuadèrent convaincus que chez parrain j'étais le mieux. Ils n'avaient pas tord, chez Carlisle j'étais ravie mais j'avais l'impression de l'empêcher de vivre. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous ni de sortie, à part avec moi et je m'en voulais. Quand je lui faisais remarquer, il me riait au nez et disait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Les semaines passèrent, se transformant en mois et doucement je reprenais pied dans une formation professionnelle. Le travail que Carlisle effectuait dans le centre m'avait donnée envie de travailler dans l'adaptation de notre environnement à ceux qui étaient diminués temporairement ou non. Le domaine était complexe mais je m'éclatais. Les patients m'aidaient autant si ce n'est plus que ce que je leur apportais.

Les anniversaires passèrent, les papiers du divorce signés rapidement, je refusais à demander de l'argent, j'avais perdu mon niveau de vie, mais j'avais retrouvé mon âme, je n'étais pas à la rue grâce à Carlisle, les enfants reçurent mes bijoux et je ressortis mes anciens.

Edward refaisait sa vie avec une collègue, et j'en étais heureuse. Peut être que le fait de me savoir toujours célibataire l'avais aidé; Il pensait peut-être que ce n'était que justice après tout c'était moi qui était partie et j'étais seule, toujours, et lui éploré avait refait sa vie. Carlie avait quitté la maison pour ses études et Anthony aussi. Seules restaient les plus jeunes et ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec nous.

J'adorais me faire un cinéma de temps en temps. Je m'efforçais de ne plus de compenser mes doutes et mes angoisses en dépensant de l'argent. Carlisle m'emmenait marcher ou je les lui confiais, tout simplement.

Edward s'évertuait à m'inviter avec Carlisle à chacun des anniversaires, mais il n'était pas question pour moi de remettre les pieds dans cette maison ou de me retrouver en face de lui… Un jour peut-être mais je n'étais pas prête à me sentir déstabilisée ou sans ressource devant lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette compétition même si lui ne le voyait pas comme telle.

Alors je ne faisais tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas me mettre sur sa route, quitte à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Carlie ne comprenait pas que je n'assume pas mes choix. Sauf que ce n'était pas une question de choix… Je me sentais juste pas capable de l'affronter, tout simplement.

Après plus de quatre ans, il avait toujours du pouvoir sur moi, j'avais du mal à faire certaines choses sans entendre sa voix dans ma tête. J'en avais parlé à Carlisle quand il me voyait me figer alors que je riais quelques instants auparavant. Au début, je laissais couler, lui disant que c'était juste l'instant qui ne s'y prêtait pas. Mais il n'était pas stupide et j'ai fini par lui avouer, ce qui se passait. Cela avait coûté beaucoup de larmes. J'avais réussi à lui avouer qu'il m'était impossible de retrouver quelqu'un sans penser à Edward. Non pas parce que je l'aimais encore, juste que je ne me trouvais pas à la hauteur, que je trouvais que je méritais pas d'être aimée et appréciée. Après tout, il était difficile de parler avec moi, comme de vivre avec moi, de partager son existence avec. Alors je préférais rester seule plutôt que de faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre et surtout mes enfants et une autre famille. Alors je me contentais de vivre ma petite vie de célibataire, facile.

Mais tout a toujours une fin. Pour moi c'est quand mon fils, Tony, vint me rendre visite pendant ses congés de l'université.

-Mama, Parrain! Hey ça fait plaisir de vous revoir? Alors parrain, ça y est tu as réussi à décider ma maman de sortir avec toi?

-Anthony, comment...

-Mama...

-Tony, tu...

-Quoi? Même papa trouve que vous allez bien ensemble et tu vas mieux depuis que maman est avec toi!

-Ton père a dit ça?

-Et ouais parrain, ça t'en bouche un coin, hein?

J'avais décidé de fuir et j'étais partie me promener, Papy Propre avait pris sa retraite et son Lavomatic avait été transformé en agence pour travail temporaire, j'allais le voir de temps en temps. Mais ce jour-là, j'allais dans le parc, réfléchir.

Moi et Carlisle?

Carlisle et moi?

Carlisle?

Et moi?

Je m'assis sur une balançoire et repensais à ce que j'avais entendu. Ce n'était pas possible ou peut être que je n'avais pas voulu le voir. Carlisle avait été tout le temps à mes côtés depuis le début.

Un vrai ami, ne lâchant jamais, restant à mes côtés même si je faisais tout pour le repousser. Il ne s'était jamais imposé, il avait juste trouvé sa place à mes côtés. Jamais je ne devais ranger ces affaires, ses papiers, son linge. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il repassait et je le laissais faire, parce que grâce à mon histoire, j'avais appris qu'il fallait laisser de la place à l'autre pour qu'il existe. Et de cette façon, j'avais du temps pour moi.

Je continuais à me balancer doucement, plein de souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma tête : les sweat-shirts que Carlisle me prêtait volontiers, souriant de me voir les porter, les balades qu'on faisait, son bras sur mes épaules et moi appuyée contre lui, ses tentatives gentilles de me faire sourire ou de me faire penser à autre chose lorsque des souvenirs ou des tensions avec mes enfants m'inquiétaient, sa volonté que j'ai du temps pour me reconstruire. En final il avait fait plus ou tant pour moi... Je me demandais si je pourrais lui rendre tout ça un jour. Je soupirais, et j'imaginais vivre sans lui...

Autant ne pas vivre avec Edward m'avait angoissée car je n'avais rien sans lui, j'étais insécure, alors que vivre sans Carlisle c'était ne pas avoir mon ami, mon confident, quelque part mon pilier aussi, mais surtout celui avec qui je m'étais reconstruite. Il avait vu le pire de moi et je l'avais vu douter quand Edward lui avait fermé sa porte, pleurer quand un de ces patients était parti définitivement après avoir baissé les bras de trop de combat, rager quand, par manque de moyens, il ne pouvait pas aider une petite fille à surmonter les conséquences d'un accident de voiture. Je me rappelais de lui quand il venait nous rendre visite lorsque nous étions encore mariés, pas trop à l'aise, il essayait souvent de parler avec moi, mais je n'osais pas, mal à l'aise, je trouvais facile de parler avec lui. Alors, je me réfugiais derrière les enfants. Les seules fois où je m'étais laissée aller c'était quand Edward avait du retard.

Je me revoyais en couple avec Edward et essayais de me projeter dans le possible ou l'éventuel avenir...

Je pensais à ce que mon fils avait dit.

Et je dus parler à voix haute, mais surtout je sursautais car quelqu'un me répondait.

-Il a dit vrai tu sais, ton fils, Edward me l'a confirmé, il a toujours pensé que tu étais celle qui devrait partager ma vie car tu me comprends si bien. Et je suis celui qui te comprend et qui est patient. Ce sont ses mots pas les miens.

-C'est vrai ce que Tony a dit?

-Au sujet d'Edward?

-Non… L'autre chose.

-Que j'attends depuis quatre ans de t'inviter?

-Cette chose-là, oui.

-Depuis quatre ans, je t'ai invité plusieurs fois déjà.

-Carlisle!

-Progressivement je me suis mis à y penser, à espérer que tu me vois autrement, que... Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, ce n'est pas grave, je sais me satisfaire de ce qu'on a.

-Mais ça ne te suffit pas?

-Bella?

Carlisle s'approchait de moi et quelque part, j'espérais qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

-Tu crois que ça fonctionnerait?

-Quoi donc?

Cette fois, ses mains étaient sur ma taille et je devais lever la tête pour le regarder.

-Nous deux, tu crois qu'on a un avenir?

-Toi et moi savons nous montrer têtus quand nous voulons quelque chose...

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Car...

Il me fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement, me laissant le choix de reculer. Mais je décidais d'en profiter, mes mains trouvèrent le col de sa veste, afin de le garder plus longtemps, et je me relâchais et mes mains gagnèrent les cheveux de sa nuque. Carlisle grogna avant de s'écarter de s'écarter de moi.

-Je crois que toi et moi, ça peut fonctionner. Mais je ne forcerais pas, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cette id...

Cette fois, c'est moi qui le fis taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je laissais la pointe de ma langue venir caresser le bord de sa lèvre et notre baiser s'intensifia, nous permettant de nous découvrir et de l'apprécier. Les mains de Carlisle me caressaient le dos, glissant sous son sweat. On mit fin à notre baiser et je le blottis contre lui dans sa veste.

-Reste avec moi ce soir!

-Carlisle, je vis chez toi!

-Tu as très bien compris, reste avec moi ce soir. Ne va pas dormir dans ton lit... je sais que de toute façon tu vas aller rejoindre le canapé dans la nuit.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit?

-Pourquoi? Tu y dors mieux et j'allais t'en parler.

-Il y a encore ton odeur dessus et c'est difficile de me rendormir quand je sais que tu dors pas loin de moi.

-Alors reste avec moi ce soir... S'il te plaît, Bella.

Il tentait de m'attendrir à coup de baisers et battements de cils.

-Arrête ton charme, je ne craquerais pas pour ça... Mais je veux bien penser à ta demande.

-Merci.

-Je n'ai pas fini.

-D'accord...

-A une condition!

-Déjà?

-Si c'est trop compliqué pour toi et que tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, ce n'est pas grave...

-Arrête! Alors ta condition?

-C'est... C'est... Zut pourquoi c'est si compliqué...

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne tenterais rien ni ce soir, ni demain... J'ai besoin de te découvrir comme...

-Comme?

-C'est mièvre de dire : petite amie?

-On a un peu passé l'âge...

-Ma compagne ça fait rapide, mais c'est l'idée, celle que...

-J'ai compris l'idée! D'accord!

-Merci... Je vais arrêter de me réjouir en douce de tes cauchemars qui me permettent de pouvoir dormir avec toi dans mes bras. Ca me manque.

-Moi aussi, mais je ne me voyais pas te demander de dormir dans tes bras... Tu crois que ça ne fera pas bizarre dans l'appartement?

-Quoi donc, que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras quand je veux, sans excuse, pouvoir t'embrasser sans arrière pensée? Nan!

-J'espère que je ne te blesserai pas...

-Rien ne changera par rapport à maintenant... Je viendrais toujours te chercher et, tu me parle, alors il n'y a rien de plus important.

-Tu as confiance, alors?

-Oui j'ai confiance en nous!

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, se sépara de moi pour nous faire prendre le chemin du retour mais je ne le laissais pas partir. Je lui pris la main et entrelaçais nos doigts, il me regarda et sourit tout en serrant ma main un peu plus fort. Je répondis à son sourire et doucement on prit le chemin du retour.

Mon fils était reparti, un mot annonçait qu'il reviendrait le lendemain en s'invitant pour le goûter.

Je regardais Carlisle avec un petit sourire timide.

-Je crois que ça ne sera que nous ce soir...

-Ça t'embête?

Et je me retrouvais dans ses bras, en sécurité, je m'y blottis sans retenue, souriante. Je l'embrassais tendrement.

-Bella, si on commence comme ça, on ne va pas manger et je vais passer la plus belle des soirées...

-Ah bon?

-Oui je vais passer ma soirée à t'embrasser.

-Mmmmm Carl... mmm arrête... on doit faire le repas... et je vais être rabat-joie… Et j'ai pas envie de l'être... S'il te plaît... Carlisle...

-D'accord, on mange mais après je te garde près de moi.

-Et si je veux autre chose?

-Ben... tu peux bien sûr...

-Genre être dans tes bras sur tes genoux?

Il me regarda, choqué que je puisse le taquiner si facilement, c'était une de mes facettes qu'il ne connaissait pas trop : moi joueuse et taquine. J'espérais qu'il aime.

Je filais en cuisine pour cacher ma gêne mais pas assez vite.

-J'aime bien quand tu me taquines et que tu te lâches.

-Tu le diras moins quand tu seras fâché contre moi et que ce sera ma seule arme pour ne pas te répondre!

J'avais la tête dans le frigo, je cherchais de la fêta pour mettre avec les tomates. J'avais une véritable addiction pour les tomates que je mangeais à toutes les sauces.

-Arrête de croire que je peux me lasser de toi, ou que tu puisses m'énerver!

-Tu dis ça maintenant mais dans cinq ans, dix ans... tu auras changé de discours, même si je sais que tu es différent...

-Mais je ne suis pas lui, je suis différent, je...

-Je le sais, tous les jours je m'en rends compte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher parfois d'avoir peur de ne plus être assez bien, pour mes enfants, pour toi maintenant, comme je n'ai pas été suffisante déjà.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre que "toi et moi" ça dure toujours, mais je peux te promettre d'être honnête et de toujours me battre pour nous!

-D'accord... C'est peut être une discussion trop sérieuse pour des tomates fêta, non?

-Oui et non... Oui parce que c'est un sujet sérieux... non parce que tu peux me parler à tout moment de ce qui te fait peur...

-Tu sais, je ne baisserai pas les bras non plus. Je me battrais aussi.

-Mais tu auras peur de te battre pour du vent...

-Oui aussi.

-Alors à moi de te prouver que ce ne sera jamais pour du vent! Que tu mérites d'être heureuse et d'être aimée.

-Tu mets la table et je fais les tomates ou l'inverse?

-On fait ensemble ce soir.

Et pour la première fois, on vaqua dans la cuisine ensemble. En général, l'un préparait pendant que l'autre faisait autre chose. Je profitais de sa présence pour me caler contre son dos et l'embrasser juste derrière l'oreille, la table était prête et je n'attendais que lui et les tomates. Il se tourna dans mes bras et m'embrassa le bout du nez, tout en souriant.

-J'aime que tu te sentes à l'aise au point de me prendre dans tes bras.

-Oh crois-moi je pourrais y passer ma vie, c'est mon havre de paix.

-Allez à table, ça va refroidir!

-T'as raison surtout les tomates froides.

C'est en riant qu'on mangea tranquillement, Carlisle fit la vaisselle et je filais me mettre en pyjama doublé de mon super sweet de mon maintenant ... "chéri" ça faisait niais, "amant" pas encore, "amoureux" oulah ça allait bien trop vite et bien trop loin, "homme" euh "moi homme toi femme et nous dormir peau de bête" ce n'est pas possible, alors faute de mieux je finis par penser à BIPPPP quand dans les films ou les interviews qui supprimaient des mots osés.

Je me mis à rire toute seule de ma trouvaille et Carlisle me fit hurler de rire quand il me découvrit pliée de rire au pied du lit.

-Je dois m'inquiéter?

-Noooonn…

-Alors ce fou-rire?

-Idiot… Oh punaise j'ai mal au ventre…

-A cause de …?

-J'ai réalisé que je portais ton sweet encore, alors je me suis dit que je portais de…. et j'ai pas trouvé… sauf bip…

-Tu n'as pas trouvé?

-Pas trouvé non, désolée.

-Ne le soit surtout pas!

-Donc je porte le sweet de mon bip.

-Il te va bien et je suis content que tu portes mes affaires...

Carlisle vint me rejoindre au sol, adossé au lit à mes côtés.

-C'est vrai ça te ne dérange pas?

-Nan..

-Ça me rassure parce que je crois que ça fait quatre ans que je te pique régulièrement tes affaires juste pour avoir le plaisir d'avoir ton odeur avec moi quand tu n'es pas là ou quand tu dors.

-Si ça te fait du bien...

-Je te l'ai dit... J'aime les affaires de mon Bip.

-Ça va me rester ce surnom!

-Je crois qu'il te dira tout ce que tu représente pour moi, et puis certains jours je saurais être courageuse et mettre d'autres mots à la place.

-Il me va, ne n'inquiète pas.

-Tu vas m'en trouver un...

-Tu en as déjà un...

-Ohh…

-Je t'appelle souvent TC comme TeeCee.

-C'est moins drôle que Bip mais j'aime beaucoup.

-Le T c'est pour Trésor, le mien, Téméraire, parce que ce que tu as fait, il faut l'être quelque part, Tempérance, parce que c'est rare que tu te laisses aller. Et le C c'est pour Coeur, parce que tu détiens le mien, Courageuse car tu l'es, Chaleureuse aussi.

-Avec mon surnom débile...

-Non il est parfait, je n'en veux pas d'autres.

-Mais le tien a tellement de sens...

-TC c'est... Toi et ...

-Bip c'est Toi... C'est vrai tu aurais pu m'appeler Coyote, ça aurait été drôle mais stupide.

Et on éclata de rire tous les deux.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et fermais les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais bien, détendue, en sécurité et aimée.

Carlisle me souleva et me déposa doucement sur le lit.

-Je reviens dans une minute, reste-là...

-Pourquoi tu pars, mmm, tu as besoin d'aide?

-Je voulais fermer les volets.

-D'accord, je vais me laver les dents alors.

-Rester au lit sans moi... ce n'est pas possible, hein?

-Pas si je ne veux pas cogiter!

-D'accord, une minute alors!

-Deux, sinon mes dents ne seront pas propres.

Je filais en riant. Mais je fus rejointe par Carlisle qui me kidnappa dès la sonnerie du timer. Il posa ma brosse à dent, et me souleva telle une mariée avant de se diriger dans la chambre et de nous glisser sous la couette. Il ne me lâcha pas et je ne me fis pas prier pour me caler contre son torse, dans ses bras afin d'y passer la nuit. Après un dernier baiser, le sommeil nous gagna rapidement, satisfaits de la journée et épuisés par les émotions.

Les journées qui suivirent furent identiques aux précédentes, sauf qu'il nous arrivait de nous poser dans le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou alors on allait se promener main dans la main. Je crois qu'on avait tous les deux du mal à croire à notre bonne étoile.

Il m'était difficile de me poser contre la vitre pour réfléchir, mais un soir après un appel particulier d'Edward qui cherchait à joindre son meilleur ami pour qu'il passe prendre un verre, je me retrouvais à nouveau avec mon casque sur les oreilles, les yeux dans le vague.

Je n'avais pas compris la leçon avec Edward, pourquoi je croyais que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de vivre avec moi. Edward doit garder son meilleur ami et moi, amoureuse ou pas de ce dernier, je n'ai pas le droit de l'en priver. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. En regardant en arrière, je n'avais pas d'avenir, si je voulais tirer un trait sur mon histoire avec mon ex-mari, je devais partir. Rester ne le ferait que revenir à période régulière et à chaque fois, la douleur était presque aussi vive, pas qu'il ait retrouvé quelqu'un, ça je m'en moquais mais juste que j'étais confrontée à mes échecs personnelles de ne pas avoir été assez bien, de ne pas avoir suffi. Carlie ne me parlait toujours que très peu et son frère lui en voulait. Pour les plus jeunes, avec le temps la tristesse avait fait place à la compréhension et les allers-retours entre les deux logements étaient quotidiens, y compris les pyjamas parties, et on avait retrouvé une complicité, la froideur, la guéguerre et la tension en moins. Le seul bémol c'est que je refusais de me retrouver en face d'Edward. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi, et j'étais certaine de faire souffrir Carlisle, pour ça, parce que c'était son ami et qu'il allait sûrement avoir la sensation que je l'aimais encore. Je faisais une pitoyable petite amie. Je me mis à laisser couler les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. J'avais le sweat de Carlisle, mon préféré avec une capuche, ça devait être celui de son école de kiné et j'étais en boule le front appuyé contre la fenêtre... Ma vieille place toujours prête pour moi... Je me mis à penser à un futur appartement, il n'aura besoin que de deux choses : une porte fenêtre et une salle de bain avec un radiateur chaud. Je ricanais à cette idée et je me levais chercher la couverture qui avait abrité mes premiers jours ici, un oreiller, vraisemblablement celui de Carlisle vu l'odeur et je repris ma place, blottie dans mon cocon, je fermais les yeux, me laissant engloutir par le dernier album d'Avicii et surtout "Shame on Me" que j'écoutais en boucle comme si je voulais me convaincre de quelque chose. Je n'en pouvais plus de pleurer, j'étais pathétique, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de reprendre mon balluchon avant de me retrouver obligée de partir comme avec Edward, quand plus rien n'irait. Mais il me faudrait beaucoup de courage cette fois-ci, qu'au premier essai, car cette fois-ci j'aimais réellement l'homme que j'allais quitter. J'ouvris les yeux pour réaliser ce que je venais de penser quand mon regard se posa sur Carlisle, assis en face de moi.

-Tu veux partir, n'est ce pas?

-Je...

-Je l'ai vu écrit sur ton visage, quand tu réfléchissais. J'ai vu cette détermination qui se peint sur ton visage quand tu viens de décider quelque chose dont tu es convaincue. J'ai raison?

-Je peux t'expliquer...

-Tu as eu Edward au téléphone.

-J'ai réalisé que je n'arrive à lui parler ou à le rencontrer sans être mal. Et c'est ton meilleur ami et à cause de moi, tu es en train de le perdre... Je ne veux pas que tu le perdes!

-Mais TC, tu réalises que tu fais un choix à ma place. Tu m'obliges à garder Edward.

-Mais c'est ton meilleur ami! Je lui ai pris son bonheur et sa vie!

-TC... Il a refait sa vie, tu ne lui a rien pris, il a tout retrouvé et tu veux te priver de ton bonheur!

-Moi c'est pas grave...

-ARRETE DE DIRE CA! Bella... tu es la personne que j'aime, qui me fait sourire quand j'ouvre les yeux le matin, qui me donne du courage en journée quand rien ne va, parce que je sais que quand je vais rentrer je vais pouvoir discuter avec toi et je vais pouvoir aussi t'écouter parler de ta journée, de ce que tu as fait! Te prendre toi dans mes bras, c'est… c'est la plus belle chose que je fais avant de m'endormir, ne nous prive pas de ça... A moins que tu n'aies pas de sentiment pour moi, alors je ne te retiens pas et je te trouve même courageuse...

-NON!

-Je suis certain que c'est parce que tu as parlé à Edward. C'est pour ça que je suis rentré, dès que j'ai su que tu l'avais eu au téléphone, tu as cru que c'était moi, sinon tu n'aurais jamais décroché. C'est à moi de faire mon choix, TC et je l'ai fait le jour où j'ai été te chercher dans le parc et que je t'ai embrassée. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à quoique ce soit, je... je vais dans la cuisine, si tu as besoin.

-Bip... Attends... Je...

-Edward m'a demandé si j'accepterai d'être son témoin le jour où il décidera de se remarier.

-Oh...

-J'ai refusé.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime, TC, tout simplement!

-Moi... C'est pour ça que je voulais partir, pour ne pas que tu aies de choix à faire...

-Tu voulais... ça veut dire?

-Que si tu veux bien me pardonner, j'aimerai rester...

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Bella... Je voudrais que tu restes.

-Je veux rester... parce que...

-Parce que...?

-Je suis tombée amoureux de toi.

Je me retrouvais engloutie par une paire de bras immenses, soulagée.

-Je te demande pardon... J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'avoir confiance en moi.

-Ça ne changera rien en la confiance que j'ai en toi...

-Tu arriveras à ne pas avoir peur que je sois partie quand tu rentreras?

-Oui, parce que je pense que tu me parleras, là tu as eu peur que je choisisse Edward et pas toi, alors tu préférais prendre les devant au cas où... Je ne me trompe pas?

-Non c'est ça... Tu arrives à comprendre tellement juste avec quelques non-dits, quelques silences...

-Tout ton corps hurle, Bella, mais je ne te lâcherai pas, je suis convaincu que tu es bien trop bien pour moi, mais vu que tu en as décidé autrement... Hors de question de te laisser.

-Alors comme ça, il veut se remarier?

-Je crois que oui, mais il va devoir chercher un témoin parmi ses connaissances.

-Pourquoi tu as dit non?

-Parce que j'étais son témoin lors de votre mariage... Je ne veux pas être le témoin de cette histoire, il a beau être mon meilleur ami... C'est un con sur ce coup-là!

-Au moins ça a le don d'être clair! Mais si un jour tu te maries... c'est à lui que tu devrais demander, c'est lui qui te connait le plus, il est là à chaque moment de ta vie!

-Quand je me marierai, TC, ce sera avec toi, tu es sûr de le vouloir avec nous ce jour-là?

-Avec moi?

-Tu sembles surprise?

-Oui et non...

-Oui? Pourquoi?

-Parce que... C'est ridicule...

-Parce que tu es convaincue, après ton premier échec, que ce n'est pas fait pour toi et que tu devrais déjà te satisfaire de ne plus être célibataire!

-Euh... Oui...

-Et pourquoi non?

-En fait je suis plutôt flattée, et touchée et...

-Tu accepterais?

-De me marier avec toi?

-Oui de te marier avec moi!

-Sans réfléchir, je dirais oui...

-Et en réfléchissant?

-Qu'est ce que je gagnerai à attendre?

-Que je change hypothétiquement d'avis, ce qui est impossible... que tu trouves mieux?

-Ce qui est impossible, je trouverai différent mais pas mieux... Donc je dirais oui.

-Mais je n'ai pas de b...

-Je mettrais une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Pas de bague. Pas de grosse fête pour me faire plaisir, sauf si c'est ton choix!

-Tu ne veux pas de bague?

-De fiançailles, non!

-Mais une alliance oui?

-Si tu en a une, bien sûr.

-Tu viendrais la choisir avec moi?

-Oui.

-Tu sais que nous sommes par terre, sous la couverture et que tu viens d'accepter de m'épouser!

-Ce n'était pas de la théorie alors?

-Nope!

-Alors je suis très heureuse d'avoir accepté!

-C'est vrai? Pas de doute, d'arrière pensée...

-Si je cherche, je dois bien trouver des doutes mais ils n'auront sûrement rien avoir avec toi ou notre histoire, alors autant que je les laisse là où ils sont!

-C'est un bon principe. J'ai une question... Tu veux attendre longtemps?

-Pour nous marier?

-Oui, alors?

-Pas forcément mais petit - grand, habillé ou relax... tu as de quoi faire... Tu veux quoi?

-Je n'ai pas de famille sauf mes filleuls donc petit mais je voudrais faire quelque chose avec le centre et mes patients.

-Je n'ai pas de famille en dehors de mes enfants donc petit mariage?

-Si tu n'as pas de famille et moi non plus, peut être qu'on peut faire la fête avec nos amis ou certains de nos patients et collègues qui seront ravis pour nous?

-Alors j'aurai une robe toute simple...

-C'est ce que tu veux?

-Ben c'est mon second mariage, je me dis que je ne dois pas être trop démonstrative!

-Mais c'est ce que tu veux? Si tu te moques du quand dira-t-on? Tu te marierais avec une robe que tu n'aimes qu'un peu, juste pour satisfaire de vieilles rombières ou de vieux grincheux jaloux?

-Vu comme ça non bien sûr!

-Alors qu'est ce que tu mettrais comme robe?

-Tu aimes quoi?

-Sur toi, rien!

-Carlisle je ne peux pas me marier nue!

-Nan et c'est bien dommage crois-moi!

-T'es pas croyable!

-Bon alors cette robe?

-Bustier ou pas?

-BUSTIER!

-J'aurais une veste pour le mariage...

-Maiissss euhhh

-Que j'ôterai après!

-Mais la robe reste pour moi...

-Tu es incorrigible, tu le sais ça. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce côté de toi. Mais ma robe sera courte, enfin au niveau du genou pas plus court ou alors long? Et écru ou rose pâle je ne sais pas encore, je dois chercher... Et toi?

-Je pense que je serai en noir... Deux ou trois pièces? Cravate ou noeud papillon?

-Tu me demandes mon avis?

-Oui!

-J'ai un faible pour les trois pièces et la cravate...

-Alors vendu!

Les jours et les semaines qui passèrent me permirent de réfléchir parfois au point que Carlisle se demande si je n'avais pas des regrets ou des doutes mais quelque part, j'étais sûr de ma décision, après je pouvais me tromper, il pouvait se tromper mais contrairement à ma première union, cela faisait quatre ans que nous connaissions et pas une semaine. Alors nos chances de bonheur devaient être plus grandes, non?

Nous passâmes un peu plus de trois mois à préparer notre fête. Carlie m'avait prévenu de son absence, mes autres enfants seraient là. Son père avait essayait de la faire changer d'avis mais je m'y étais opposée. C'était son choix, je me devais de le respecter, elle ne me rendait plus visite depuis le début de ses études. Pour elle, j'avais tous les torts dans la séparation d'avec son père. Quelque part, tout était dit.

Edward serait le témoin de Carlisle et moi ce serait mon fils, Tony, j'avais bien une collègue mais je devais une partie de la réalisation de mon bonheur à mon fils, alors...

On avait décidé pour une petite église et une fête au centre de rééducation. Ce qu'on ne savait pas c'est que mon fils avait travaillé pour ramener toutes les personnes de mes premières études avaient qui j'avais passé des moments inoubliables à danser et à aller au cinéma, Carlisle retrouvait des collègues de ses années de volontariat en Amérique du Sud. En final, notre église était pleine. Carlisle l'avait vu se remplir, j'y étais arrivée au bras de mon fils. J'avais changé mon choix de robe, elle était de couleur ivoire, bustier, elle avait une toute petite traine, parce que c'était ma robe de mariée, elle était lacée dans le dos et sur le devant de petites roses bleues pâles brodées sur le bustier, j'avais un simple boléro qui me couvrait les épaules et rendait ma tenue décente pour l'église. Mes cheveux étaient remontés en chignon lâche avec des petites roses bleues aussi et j'avançais doucement au bras de mon fils.

Quand Carlisle me vit, je ne peux me détacher de son regard, il brillait d'émotion et d'admiration, il était beau dans son costume trois pièces noirs, sa cravate et sa pochette de la couleur de mes roses. Je regardais vaguement autour de moi mais avant de me placer au côté de mon futur époux, je regardais mes plus jeunes dont le regard était illuminé et un "Tu es belle" se dessinait sur leurs lèvres.

Mon fils me confia à Carlisle en lui murmurant, "Je te la confie, prends soin d'elle comme elle de toi".

Nous avions décidé de ne pas nous satisfaire d'un "Oui, je le veux". J'avais des choses à lui dire et j'avais décidé d'être courageuse et lui souhaitais aussi être personnel.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais la gorge serrée, les yeux un peu mouillés et un sourire aux lèvres, à m'adresser au mon futur époux.

-Carlisle... Enfin, Carlisle pour tout le monde, pour moi tu es et tu restes Bip. Tu es mon fournisseur de sweet et de soutien. Je t'ai rencontré ou plutôt tu as été sur mon chemin, un des jours les pires de ma vie. Sans toi hier, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui, sûrement pas là, pas ici devant toi, à notre mariage. Tu as été témoin de mes pires, de mes mieux, tu n'as pas baissé les bras, tu ne m'as jamais tourné le dos. Avec toi, j'ai appris ce que le mot soutien, partage, présence, patience, amour, générosité voulaient dire. J'ai appris que le mot doute ne devait pas forcément faire partie de ma vie, je ne devais plus me sentir insécure parce que tout n'était pas parfait dans ma vie. La perfection c'est bien, mais elle n'apporte pas forcément le bonheur et souvent elle cache tant de douleur, tu me l'as montré, exprimé, et surtout jamais tu n'as baissé les bras. Tu ne m'as pas lâché, m'assurant, me confortant sans relâche que tu étais là, quoiqu'il arrive, et tu as repoussé toute mes tentatives de fuir ce bonheur que tu me proposais. Je crois que tu as fini par me convaincre que le bonheur, j'y avais droit aussi, autant que les autres, que j'avais le droit d'être aimée comme les autres, et par toi, c'est merveilleux tous les jours. C'est l'avantage d'avoir été amis avant de s'aimer, on a chacun vu notre pire. Ce que je retiens de tout ça, c'est ton regard quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser. Je sais que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir trouvé. J'espère que tu garderas longtemps ce regard bleu qui brille tant quand on parle d'avenir toi et moi... Quelque part, partout en fait j'ai de la chance, et quel meilleur jour pour te dire que je t'aime, mon Bip.

-Bella, TC pour moi, quatre ans que j'ai eu la chance de te rencontrer vraiment et d'apprendre te connaître. Quatre ans que je me réjouis d'avoir eu une mauvaise journée qui m'a permis de croiser ton chemin. J'ai découvert une femme qui aime plus tout ses enfants, la vie, le bien-être de ceux qui t'entourent, parfois ou souvent à ton détriment, si je ne veille pas. Tu es douce, généreuse, sincère, entière, joyeuse, toujours prête à aider, à disparaître pour laisser la place, tu es tenace, volontaire et courageuse et crois moi tu pourrais en apprendre beaucoup à tous. Tu parles de doute, je passerai ma vie à te montrer que tu n'as pas à douter de l'amour et de l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Tu ne diriges pas ma vie, tu fais tout pour que je trouve mon chemin tout seul, quitte à vouloir t'effacer trop souvent. Je te découvre espiègle, joueuse, blagueuse, drôle, dynamique. Tu es pleine de surprises très agréables. Je ne pensais pas que ma vie était aussi fade avant de te connaître. Il faut dire que la présence de tes enfants met beaucoup de vie chez nous à chacun de leur passage. Tu me parles de mon regard qui brille depuis que je te connais et surtout depuis que je t'ai découvert tout à l'heure au bout de cette allée au bras de mon filleul, moi c'est ton sourire que j'espère voir jusqu'au bout. J'ai déjà quelques cheveux blancs mais dans vingt ans, trente ans, ton regard marron continuera à me faire rêver. La vie est belle avec toi, plus douce, plus drôle et plus sincère, je t'aime TC.

Emue, je le regardais et nous échangeâmes nous engagement et le fameux "Oui, je le veux". Le regard de mes enfants et surtout de Tony à ce moment étaient un cadeau énorme. Carlisle m'embrassa doucement et délicatement. J'étais à ma place enfin, aimée pour ce que j'étais et pas pour ce que je représentais.

On signa les différents documents, les photos furent prises et enfin on sortit, moi accrochée à son bras. A ce moment, en arrivant dehors on découvrit la surprise qui nous attendait : nos anciens amis, d'ici et de plus loin, heureux de pouvoir nous revoir, des anciens patients de Carlisle qui, heureux d'être mobiles, avaient fait le déplacement pour nous. On fut entraîné sur le lieu de la réception où les retrouvailles furent magiques. Je retrouvais des amis de mes cours de danse, de sport, d'amphi. Je découvris tout le travail accompli par Carlisle dans son travail de bénévole à l'étranger. Il avait illuminé la vie de tant de gens, leur donnant le courage, la force de se lever affaiblis ou pas, handicapés ou pas. Il leur avait donné du temps, de l'écoute, ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin. On se présenta à tant de monde que c'en était enivrant. Je découvris Edward qui parlait avec un de mes anciens copains de fac et je me tendis. Carlisle le remarqua et m'envoya leur parler. Doucement je me rapprochais d'eux.

-Bella je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le Dr...

-Edward? Si bien sûr!

-Mais tu ne t'en es jamais vanté?

-Ce n'est pas mon truc la vantardise...

-Alors Edward, vous me dites depuis combien de temps ...

-Non je crois que cette partie de sa vie, elle préfère la garder cachée.

-Non pas du tout.

-Alors pourquoi personne ne me connait, Bella?

-Alors Garrett, j'ai été mariée presque vingt ans avec Edward et mes enfants présents aujourd'hui sont les nôtres et Carlisle leur parrain! Voilà tu es content de toi , Edward, tu es toujours le même en fait...

-Bella, je suis désolée, je ne voulais te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Garrett...

Je décidais de partir souffler, mais Edward me suivit et tenta de me parler.

-Bella... Je suis désolé...

-De quoi Edward? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher quand tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, de tout ramener à toi et de faire culpabiliser l'autre!

-NON! Enfin je ne suis pas comme ça, si?

-Tu ne veux pas entendre ma réponse, et puis ce n'est pas important. Je croyais que tu étais accompagné?

-Euh oui mais Jessica n'a pas pu venir...

-Elle n'a pas voulu parader à ton bras? Mais quelle audace!

-Bella... Je sais que tu parlais de moi tout à l'heure et tu es convaincue que je t'ai fait du mal volontairement et ce n'est pas vrai.

-Ce que je crois n'a pas d'importance, que je m'en sois détachée l'est! Tant que je te mettais en évidence et que je te servais, toi et tes intérêts, tout allait bien mais à partir du moment où je demandais un peu d'attention, ça n'allait plus. J'ai donné, je t'ai tant donné mais ça ne t'a jamais suffi. Peu importe ce que j'ai pensé ou vécu cela fait parti du passé.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, je ne fais plus partie de ta vie et c'est pour moi une réalité!

-Et un bonheur?

-Et un bonheur oui!

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça avec moi, être heureuse comme ça!

-Parce que tu ne regardes que ce qu'on donne comme image! Tu n'as pas cherché à me rendre heureuse mais à parader notre bonheur surfait. Explique-moi pourquoi Jessica n'est pas là...

-Elle trouve qu'elle n'a pas à être ma bonniche, à faire les repas alors que je ne suis pas là. Elle n'a pas envie de faire le linge non plus. Je ne comprends pas, tu l'as toujours fait. Et elle, au bout de même pas un an de vie commune, elle repart et ne veut plus rien à voir à faire avec moi!

-Ça t'étonne?

-Je ne comprends pas... Carlie la trouvait stupide mais belle, mais je ne sais pas... Tu me manques Bella, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es partie, tu aurais pu me parler j'aurais compris, tu sais, tu ne m'as pas donné de chance avant de partir.

-Arrête Edward, tu sais que ça n'aurait pas été possible et je suis heureuse maintenant.

-Avec Carlisle?

-Avec Carlisle, c'est l'homme de ma vie, celui avec qui je suis heureuse et je refuse, je t'interdis de me gâcher mon bonheur! Je te l'ai permis trop souvent pendant notre mariage et maintenant c'est fini.

-Bella je n'ai rien fait...

-Ça suffit! Edward même aujourd'hui tu arrives à ...

-TC, Ed tout va bien.

-Ton témoin et mon ex-mari a du mal à accepter que je puisse refaire ma vie... Je te laisse avec lui, je...

-Attends TC...

-Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'appelles pas Bell ou Bells comme tout le monde, pourquoi TC?

-Pour des raisons personnelles!

-Ben je sais pas, je suis ton meilleur pote et je ne le sais pas, c'est surprenant!

-Non, c'est juste quelque chose de personnelle comme explication.

-Ouais... Tu vas me sortir que ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais su garder ma femme pour moi!

-Ed tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec votre histoire...

-Tu vois Carl... j'ai des doutes.

-D'accord alors je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois : EDWARD MASEN, C'EST MON MARIAGE! JE NE T'AI PAS POURRI LE TIEN IL Y A VINGT ANS! ALORS ESSAIE DE RESPECTER LE MIEN OU PLUTOT LE NÔTRE! OUI TU AS EU TA CHANCE AVEC BELLA, MAIS TU L'AS LAISSE PASSER ET J'AI LA CHANCE QU'ELLE M'AIT CHOISI ET QU'ELLE M'AIME ALORS SI, COMME TU DIS, TU AS ENCORE DES SENTIMENTS POUR ELLE... ACCEPTE SON BONHEUR SANS TOI ET AVEC MOI... Si tu ne sais pas faire un peu d'effort pour le mariage de la mère de tes enfants alors je te prie de partir.

-Carl... Tu...

-C'est à toi de voir... Mais ça suffit, tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça et je ne parle d'aujourd'hui.

-Très bien... Je vais...

-Edward reste, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûr que c'est compliqué pour toi, mais Carlisle a besoin de son meilleur ami et témoin. Pense juste à lui ce soir. Cela fait plus de quatre ans maintenant, tu trouveras toi aussi la personne qui fera battre ton coeur. Ca viendra et je te le souhaite vraiment. Mais ne gâche pas ce jour-là pour lui... Pour moi...

-Rien TC, tu as le droit à ton jour de bonheur... Edward, tu me déçois... Bella est capable de tout te passer pour ne pas faire d'esclandre mais pas moi!

Mes yeux brillaient, c'était juste le pire cauchemar qui devenait réalité et je n'avais pas réussi à l'éviter. Je me demandais même si je ne l'avais pas provoqué.

Edward me regarda et pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression qu'il mesurait ce qu'il se passait ce qu'il avait fait.

-Bella... je te demande pardon... Je suis désolé de toutes les horreurs que je viens de te dire et sûrement celles que j'ai dite avant. Tu as raison Carlisle, je suis jaloux de toi, tu as Bella, elle a le sourire, elle est magnifique et ouverte, tellement plus belle que quand elle partageait ma vie. Quelque part je suis jaloux parce que je n'ai pas été capable de la rendre heureuse. J'ai tout fait pour la garder pour moi et je l'ai privé de toute vie en dehors de la maison, des enfants et du reste. J'ai été sûrement été un piètre mari, et là je fais un piètre ex-mari, à te faire une scène de jalousie le jour de votre mariage. Je suis pathétique. Et je vous présente tous les deux mes excuses. Si vous le souhaitez, je vais partir pour faire la fête...

-Edward, tu sais que si tu pars, Carlisle sera triste de ne pas avoir son meilleur ami. Si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, reste et assume.

-Carlisle?

-Je pense que Bella a tout dit, je suis désolé Edward, mais elle restera la personne la plus importante, avant toi.

-Tu as raison, je vais rester et bien me comporter et je vais aller m'excuser auprès des personnes que j'ai froissées...

-Merci.

Il voulut me faire une embrassade mais je refusais qu'il m'approche. Carlisle le comprit et m'emmena à l'écart avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser à m'en faire perdre haleine.

-Dis, tu ne veux pas attendre pour notre nuit de noces, M. Cullen? Tu me sembles bien pressé.

Je souriais, pas dupe de ce qu'il essayait de faire et je lui en étais très reconnaissante.

-Si je peux attendre Madame Cullen mais j'avais envie de le faire depuis un grand moment et je trouvais que c'était vraiment le bon moment.

-Tu as raison, merci beaucoup à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter de me marier avec toi...

-Au moins autant que moi, mais là ça devient vraiment guimauve et si ton fils venait à nous entendre on aurait droit à des bruits de vomissements.

-Pour le moment je m'inquiéterais plus pour son père qui est en train de passer un sale quart d'heure avec lui. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi grand et impressionnant.

-Edward aurait dû comprendre qu'on ne touche pas à la maman de Tony. Je ne sais pas qui aura la chance de conquérir son coeur, mais elle aura fort à faire...

-Par rapport à quoi?

-Par rapport à toi, TC... Tu es tel modèle de femme pour lui...

-Je lui expliquerai qu'elle n'aura pas besoin d'être comme moi, simplement celle qui le rend heureux.

-Je crois que tu rendras des tas de femmes heureuses.

-Hey je n'en veux pas des tas pour lui, juste une ce serait bien... Et puis il a le temps il n'a pas vingt ans.

-Maman aurait besoin d'un fusil et de gros sel?

-Tu verras quand tu seras papa...

-Papa? Tu veux dire?

-Tu ne veux pas? Tu n'as pas envisagé l'idée?

-Si bien sûr, je n'osais pas t'en parler mais oui, mille fois oui... Je sais que tu ne prends plus...

-Tu as remarqué?

-Non tu me l'as dit, chipie...

-Ah ouiiii... ?!

-TC... Tu as quelque chose à me dire...

-Je t'aime Bip.

J'eus pitié de lui.

-Tu te rappelles d'il y a deux semaines? Après une soirée au cinéma, on a été danser puis on est rentré tranquillement et...

-Et on n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là...

-On s'est aimé, tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'aimer l'autre voulait dire...

-Bella?

-Peut-être... et si ce n'est pas le cas?

-Alors ce sera un bébé de lune de miel.

Il posa son front sur le mien et pendant quelques secondes plus rien n'exista autour de nous. C'est le raclement de gorge de Tony qui nous ramena sur terre et surtout qui nous fit rougir.

-Bon les jeunes mariés! Pas par l'âge, hein... Si vous vouliez ouvrir le bal afin qu'on puisse trinquer faire quelques beaux discours enfin pour moi et puis qu'on puisse vous fêtez!

C'est ainsi que la soirée débuta enfin.

Les discours s'enchaînèrent, celui d'Edward, court mais intense.

-Je voudrais dire un mot, d'abord m'excuser envers ceux que j'ai choqué tout à l'heure, envers Bella surtout et Carlisle. Vous êtes heureux ensemble et vous avez maintenant le bonheur que vous méritez. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ensemble et surtout le plus longtemps possible. Carlisle tu es mon meilleur ami, sans toi, je n'aurais personne pour me secouer les puces et j'en ai besoin... Tu as trouvé la personne qui te fait sourire comme un benêt, ça te va bien, paaaas leeee côté benêt mais le sourire. Bella... Je pourrais ou devrais dire mille choses, mais... Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Sois heureuse, tu le mérites plus que quiconque et surtout pardon! À votre santé et longue vie à votre couple!

Tony enchaîna un verre à la main.

-Maman, Parrain... Forcément commencer comme ça, ça calme mais parler après papa, ça craint carrément mais il a mis les pieds dans le plat plus tôt donc je ne risque rien. Voilà ça c'est dit! Je voudrais porter un toast aux deux personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse. Maman tu as eu le courage de recommencer ta vie, de trouver la personne la plus sincère et généreuse que je connaisse. D'un autre côté, parrain il assure. Petit quand je te voyais avec un costume, je croyais que tu étais James Bond. Ne riez pas, j'ai adoré cette période. Maintenant je peux frimer, Maman a épousé James Bond. Parrain, je te la confie. Elle est merveilleuse et avec toi elle a retrouvé le sourire. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour elle... Après nous, mais pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas! Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et j'espère des petits Cullen. Je sais que vous n'avez plus vingt ans mais vos enfants seront heureux avec des parents pareils! Alors à la vôtre!

Ces mots m'avaient touchée, nous avaient touchés. J'allais embrasser mon fils et Carlisle serra la main d'Edward. J'acceptais sa bise, tendue, mais l'entendre me murmurer "Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon... J'espère qu'un jour, tout sera plus simple. Sois heureuse, Bella" me surprit sans savoir si c'était bien ou pas.

La soirée se poursuivit et on finit par s'éclipser en amoureux. Carlisle nous avait prévu un petit voyage à la Nouvelle-Orléans, on devait juste passer une nuit à l'hôtel avant de prendre l'avion, mon époux avait loué une voiture qu'on rendrait à l'hôtel, mais je n'avais pas le droit, exceptionnellement, de m'occuper de quoi que ce soit. Un des grooms nous accompagna à notre suite mais il nous laissa seuls rapidement lorsque Carlisle me souleva et me porta pour me faire passer le pas de la porte de notre suite. Surprise, je m'accrochais à son cou et finis par me cacher dans son cou, légèrement honteuse de ma crainte. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, m'embrassa mon épaule nue. Il me posa au pied de notre lit, ses mains dans mon dos et sur le bas de mes reins. Doucement, il trouva l'extrémité du lacet de mon corset. Je me collais à lui, mes mains passèrent sous sa veste que je fis tomber au sol. Je m'attaquais à son gilet, bouton par bouton et il rejoignit la veste, je tirais sur sa cravate et je l'embrassais tendrement, laissant mes mains le dégager de la chemise. Je sentais ses mains dans mon dos, elles m'électrisaient la peau, créant un doux incendie en moi. Je réussis à ouvrir sa chemise et ma main remonta dans les cheveux de sa nuque et soudain le baiser tendre et amoureux prit beaucoup d'ampleur. Je m'écartais pour défaire la ceinture de son pantalon et comme au ralenti, ma robe commença à tomber. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, le pantalon tombait aussi et j'avais Carlisle dans ma main. Doucement, je le caressais : il ferma les yeux, grognant légèrement.

Il ôta ses chaussures et me souleva. Je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il évita nos vêtements et me déposa sur le lit. C'était notre nuit de noces et cette idée me faisait frémir.

Cette idée nous fit frémir, y penser encore me fait toujours le même effet.

Ca a été tendre, doux, fougueux aussi mais surtout ça a été plein d'amour. Difficilement, le lendemain on prit l'avion pour se rendre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Carlisle nous avait prévus des soirées dans des clubs de jazz, des balades dans les vieux quartiers et du temps pour des câlins, des tas de câlins... On y passa beaucoup de temps, d'ailleurs. Et ça me faisait sourire d'y penser. Notre semaine passa vite, trop vite parfois, mais je fus contente de rentrer chez nous.

Il m'était difficile de rester loin de Carlisle, lorsqu'il était chez nous. Je tournais facilement en rond, alors je m'étais convaincue en journée de m'occuper, c'était les congés pour moi, j'écrivais, je dessinais beaucoup, je tricotais aussi et ça le faisait rire mais moi ça m'occupait. Et je dormais, beaucoup, facilement je faisais une sieste dans l'après-midi et maintenant moi qui ne dormais pas la nuit, en début de soirée, mon oreiller était mon compagnon. Carlisle le prenait avec humour.

-Si j'avais su qu'il fallait t'épouser pour que tu dormes aussi bien... Je l'aurai fait beaucoup plus tôt.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas, tu crois que c'est le voyage?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas le même contrecoup... Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé?

-NAN!... Euh...

-TC...?

-Si... Enfin... Non... mais...

-TC!

-Ça t'embête d'aller à la pharmacie?

-A la pharmacie? Mais TC tu as quoi?

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à notre mariage et de ce que tu as dit pour notre lune de miel...

-Attends... Je dois à la pharmacie pour acheter...

-Acheter deux tests s'il te plaît.

Je fermais les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir ce qui passait dans le regard de Carlisle à cet instant, je sentis un baiser sur les cheveux et la porte claquer. J'ouvris les yeux choquée et je fondis en larmes : il était parti, il m'avait embrassée mais il était parti. Je l'avais déçue, il n'avait pas résisté à ce que j'étais et il m'avait laissée. Je me trainais à quatre pattes près de ma fenêtre après avoir récupéré ma couverture et les yeux fermés sans musique je pleurais.

Encore.

Même si ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois...

Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

J'étais perdue.

Pourquoi est ce que je n'étais pas capable d'être aimée par quelqu'un de formidable?

Je finis par m'endormir dans la salle de bain où je m'étais finalement réfugiée.

C'est Carlisle qui me réveilla, paniqué en entrant comme un fou furieux dans la salle de bain presqu'une heure plus tard.

-Bella! Mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur, je ne te trouvais plus...

-Carlisle, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Ben je viens de revenir!

-Tu es revenu?

-Bella, tu m'as demandé d'aller acheter deux tests à la pharmacie et vu l'heure la première était fermée, du coup j'ai dû en trouver une autre et j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu, je suis désolé.

-Ohh...

-Tu... Tu as... Tu as cru que j'étais parti parce que tu portes peut être notre bébé, mais...

-Je sais, tu vas dire : "qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi comment je peux encore douter!" Je connais la chanson, je l'ai entendu pendant vingt ans!

-J'allais dire que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, et tu peux douter, je t'ai épousée pour que tu ne doutes plus et je passerais ma vie à te rassurer, tant qu'il le faudra, aussi souvent que ce sera nécessaire!

-Tu ne m'as pas quittée alors?

-Non!

-Je ne t'ai pas déçue non plus?

-Non plus! Je t'aime TC...

-Moi aussi je t'aime BIP...

-Alors ce test tu le fais? Mais vu ta réaction je dirais que ce n'est pas nécessaire, fatigue, émotions décuplées...

-Oui je crois que c'est clair.

Je fis malgré tout les deux tests, plus pour Carlisle que pour moi, mais c'était sa première fois, moi pas.

Même si la joie et l'excitation du moment restaient uniques.

Pour la première fois, (ou presque), je vis Carlisle me regarder les yeux plein de larmes.

-Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu m'apportes TC, grâce à toi je ne suis plus seul, ma maison n'est plus vide mais chaleureuse, et je vais être papa grâce à toi. Tu me fais les deux plus beaux cadeaux que la vie peut réserver à un homme.

-Tu es sûr?

-Si et je dis bien "si" je doutais encore, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne doute plus!

-D'accord, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre! Eeeeet à tout préparer!

-Tes enfants seront ravis.

-Je doute que Carlie le soit, elle est absente de ma vie depuis près de quatre ans, Carlisle! Son père, c'est toute sa vie et personne ne peut y toucher. Mais je l'ai fait, j'ai osé!

-Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste, tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne, sauf à toi et crois-moi ta conscience a du mal à te laisser en paix certains jours. Alors stop.

-Bien chef... Je suis fatiguée je vais aller me coucher.

Après ce jour, l'inquiétude de Carlisle changea, devenir père, le rendait encore plus attentif et parfois étouffant, on a beaucoup parlé, j'ai dû lui raconter tout ce que j'avais fait pendant mes précédentes grossesses pour qu'il accepte de me laisser faire quelques courses.

L'annonce aux enfants fut une explosion de joie et notre enfant se retrouva avec des grands frères, grande soeur ravis de devenir des futurs parrains et marraine. Ca ne ramena pas Carlie à la maison, Carlisle mit plus de trois mois à l'annoncer à Edward, et toutes les excuses ont été les bonnes. "Il faut attendre les quatre mois pour éviter tous risques", "il travaille", "il est de sortie" et il n'était pas question que je lui parle. Depuis le mariage, j'évitais d'être présente à la maison quand il appelait ou quand il passait.

Peu de temps après, je le trouvais assis sur un banc, en face de mon travail, un soir, à la fin de ma journée. J'étais enceinte de cinq mois, donc je ne pouvais plus le cacher surtout que ce n'était pas ma première grossesse. Et puis j'étais plutôt fière de mon ventre rond, preuve de mon amour pour Carlisle.

-Edward? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Je voulais te féliciter Bella...

-Tu pouvais le dire à Carlisle, il me l'aurait transmis, tu n'avais pas à venir jusqu'ici.

-Tu ne veux vraiment plus me voir, alors...

-Edward...

-J'essaie de comprendre, Bella... Je me suis excusé, qu'est ce que je dois faire de plus?

-Rien, tu ne dois rien faire de plus, Edward, parce que faire plus ou autrement ça ne serait pas toi et ça je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je t'ai aimé pour ce que tu étais.

-Mais pas moi?

-Non pas toi! Sauf au début, puis tu as voulu que je sois à ton image, que je corresponde au besoin que tu avais de moi, ta femme, la mère de tes enfants, la femme de ménage, le taxi familial, celle qui dépensait le moins mais qui devait faire les courses, celle qui payait les factures mais qui plombait les comptes. Je ne pouvais pas faire de sport parce que je ne travaillais pas et que ça coutait et j'étais d'accord mais j'ai eu besoin de sortir mais j'avais besoin d'avoir une vie sociale, une vie en dehors de la maison, en dehors de toi, des enfants...

-Alors tu es partie!

-Non j'ai attendu plus de dix ans avant de le faire et avant de penser à refaire un geste stupide je suis partie!

-Tu partais où?

-Nulle part, je n'avais de billet de train, pas de beaucoup d'argent et juste une petite valise, -Tu aurais dormi où?

-Cette nuit-là? Sûrement dehors, sous un pont ou sur un banc.

-Tu as eu de la chance que Carlisle te trouve, ce jour-là.

-Oui je pense et parce qu'on est marié et que je porte son enfant...

-Non juste que grâce à lui, il ne t'est rien arrivé de terrible, ce soir là. Tu sais je n'ai rien vu venir. Tu ne m'as pas parlé!

-Si, je te l'ai dit, mais tu ne le voyais pas, parce que tu ne voulais pas ou parce que ça te faisait peur, je ne sais pas. Je suis désolée que tu sois seul et que ça n'est pas fonctionné avec ta compagne.

-Peut-être et quelque part, elle n'a pas tort, et toi non plus. Enfin je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas seul, Carlie vient tous les weekends, elle te l'a dit?

-Oh... non Carlie ne me parle plus et ne vient plus chez nous depuis son départ à la fac et ses dix-huit ans, Edward. Elle est Team Papa, notre grande. Un jour, qui sait, elle reviendra peut être vers moi, mais avec le bébé, j'en doute. Elle m'en veut donc...

-C'est injuste ce qu'elle t'a dit... Je lui parlerai, si tu veux?

-Je ne veux rien, je voudrais juste qu'elle sache que la porte est ouverte, c'est tout.

-D'accord, alors ce bébé et toi, vous allez comment?

-Edward, tu ne veux pas le savoir!

-Non, tu as raison, mais si quand même un peu...

-Assez fatiguée mais ça va, il commence à bouger et je peux le sentir, mais pas...

-Son papa?

-Oui, tu vois, tu ne veux pas savoir!

-Non j'envie juste Carlisle de t'avoir comprise et rendue heureuse, c'est tout. A croire que ces années en plus lui ont donné cette sagesse qu'il me manque.

-Vous êtes différents, juste différents. Donc voilà, nous allons bien.

-Je pourrais te revoir, de temps en temps?

-Pourquoi? Tu ne rattraperas pas le temps, Edward...

-Mais ma meilleure amie me manque, je partageais tout avec toi, tu m'aidais à me sortir la tête de mon trou et là... Tu me faisais rire aussi, tu avais toujours de bonnes idées de sortie ou de film à voir.

-Tu détestais mon goût pour les films, tu n'aimais que je préfère rester dans la maison quand tu étais là.

-Mais avec toi, je pouvais parler de tout!

-Laisse-moi y penser d'accord? Je vais en parler avec Carlisle aussi, mais il n'est pas question que j'aille au cinéma avec toi ou quoi que ce soit...

-Manger un midi avec moi?

-Edward!

-D'accord, d'accord je te laisse y penser.

Je lui fis rapidement mes adieux, le revoir me gênait, je voulais que les choses soient claires dans ma vie et l'avoir auprès de moi ne faisait qu'embrouiller les choses. Je voulais bien lui conseiller quelques sorties mais je préférais les partager avec Carlisle, après tout j'étais mariée à lui maintenant.

Les jours et mois ont passés et Eiden Tony Cullen vit le jour en présence de son papa.

Sans prendre beaucoup de précaution, Claire Lizzy Cullen nous rejoignit un an plus tard.

C'est après que Carlie commença à revenir vers moi, une mauvaise expérience de couple, des gestes déplacés la firent réaliser ce que j'avais vécu.

Ce ne fut pas facile, il nous fallu longtemps pour recréer ces liens qui nous avions détruits par maladresse, colère et manque d'ouverture et d'écoute.

Encore parfois, alors que nous avons une petite maison, Tony ayant loué puis racheté l'appartement, je ne peux m'empêcher de me regarder dans un miroir et de douter, de douter de la chance que j'ai, de douter de l'amour que je reçois, de douter de la suffisance de ce que j'offre aux gens que j'aime, de me dire que je suis idiote.

Mais dans ces moments, j'ai Carlisle qui arrive derrière moi, qui me prends dans ses bras et qui me murmure.

"Non tu n'es pas idiote, je t'aime et ce que tu m'offres me suffit à être un homme heureux à tes côtés"

Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, si j'avais été moins idiote avec Edward, je serais sûrement encore avec lui, on aurait discuté de nos soucis et...

Et je suis idiote car je n'aurais pas cette vie, cette seconde chance d'être heureuse, avec mes enfants, Carlisle, mon BIP, l'homme de ma vie, mon amour, mon confident, mon ami, mon pilier, le père de mes enfants aussi, mon bonheur. En final, BIP, c'est bien car c'est tout à la fois. Et sans lui je ne serais pas là.

-Non TC, sans ton courage de partir, je ne t'aurais pas trouvée, et nous n'en serions pas là.

FIN

_Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, sauf merci à celles qui sont toujours là, merci à Claire, surtout à elle qui m'a encouragée et qui a souffert en lisant et en relisant, un gros bisou à Plume et à ma Môman, voilà tu as la fin. Le reste c'est à vous de me le dire._

52/52


End file.
